Live and Learn
by Hachi-miitsu
Summary: Enter the surfer boy. The poor surfer boy who thinks he's straight. The poor surfer boy who thinks he's straight...and has a belt fetish. He's just a normal highschool kid who gets up at five in the morning to catch a good swell...so then why is he in a back alley...at night? And who is that bastard with all the belts?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey come back _blue_ eyes!"

"Oi, where're you going pretty boy!"

"Hey!"

The cacophony of voices blended into one ugly catcall as the gathered boys chased after their prey. Farther and farther they ran, kicking broken crates and debris out of their way. Water splashed ahead, letting them know that he was still there, not too far away yet.

"Leave me alone", the shout came back. "I don't want any trouble."

The blonde they were chasing gasped as something pierced his side. He cried out but forced his legs pump faster. Farther, darker, narrower. The maze didn't end. He exhaled then squeezed himself into such a close area between the dilapidated buildings that for a moment he feared he might get stuck. He was able to move though and pressed himself against the wall until he could get to the open space on the other side.

Why had he run? He should've just faced them down. But tonight he didn't want to hurt, not when he was still licking wounds of a different sort. Tidus's face pulled into a grimace. Why? Had he done something wrong? Why was Yuna leaving him now?

_"I just feel like you don't love me."_

He was still young. What was he supposed to tell her? He didn't know that...love...

Shouts and the sound of splashing. They'd passed him by. He felt remorse for the cat that had probably distracted them but shook his head. He had to keep moving. If they caught him this time, he'd be dead. The cat screeched as their laughter rose, confirming his suspicions. He shielded his ears and ran again, sick with fear.

Sweat dripped into the gash on his side and he hissed, hating how loud his breathing was. How dark and close and putrid the walls were. Tidus stumbled, not expecting the abrupt clearing. He cast around in a panic, feeling more exposed than comforted despite his claustrophobia. Abandoned buildings reared up like obscene tombstones as they clawed at the night sky. It was eerie, beautiful and….

A spark of light caught the corner of his vision and before he could turn to run, his whole body froze. A man was suspended on the edge of the exposed steel skeleton in one of the surrounding buildings, leaning against the vertigo tease like it was the most comfortable place in the world. It was the tip of his cigarette that caught Tidus's eye, he realized; that orange glow that caressed the man's face like a lonely lover in the dark.

Tidus shook himself as the sounds of the boys got closer again. Before he could make his escape they filed into the area. Blood spattered some of the boys' clothes. It had only whetted their appetite for more.

Tidus's eyes flicked to the figure again but the man hadn't moved.

The blonde's attention snapped back to the group of boys as they corralled him against one wall.

"Couldn't hear us?"

"Why are you so scared?"

Low chuckles tickled down Tidus's spine, but he dove and hefted a steel bar. He would _not _go down like this.

"Come on", he snarled, giving one good swing at the nearest guy's head.

"Dogs shouldn't", the farthest boy fell as a chop was delivered to the back of his neck. "Bark", The man finished. Tidus gaped as he tugged one of his black gloves with his teeth and flexed his fingers. The cigarette remained, miraculously, in place. The other boys whipped around then pulled up short.

Nobody had seen or noticed the man sneak up on them. He was fast..

The man's brown eyes flashed, the glow from his cigarette making them look demonic as his lips pulled into a smile. The group gave a collective gulp then turned tail and bolted. "Dammit", he snarled softly. "There goes my nap." The man tsked and watched them go, working the cigarette from side to side before inhaling.

He looked back at Tidus and lifted a brow as he blew a pillar of smoke out. Coughing, the blonde waved away the putrid stench and glared.

"Aren't you going to say thanks?"

"Why should I", Tidus snapped. "I could have handled it."

The brunette shook his head and took another deep drag. "Whatever."

Fuming, the blonde made to walk away as well. Now that the threat was gone he could get back to Yuna and…

His vision swam as he crashed to the ground, the dull ache in his side erupting into a thousand dirty chains to pull his mind into the dark.

_***throttles plot bunny* There, you little bastard! I finally caught you! *turns and blushes, hiding bunny behind my back* Erm, yeah. Sorry for this lame excuse for a pilot chapter. I wanted something light and haven't quite worked up the guts to do that intricate Sherlock oneshot I'm still mulling over….This is going to be my light one I think, if I don't bumble too much. My writing turns so damn dark, it's exhausting. Also, cookies for whoever guesses the man's identity~ **_

…_**...**_

…_**...**_

_***kicks self* I know. Freaking lame. It's so obvious I kinda just want to throw tomatoes at myself, and I'm allergic LOL.. …. =_= Mm. Anyways, thanks for reading!**_

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Tidus groaned, rolling over then stopping short. His eyes fluttered open then promptly shut as the light from the half-open shades assaulted him. Wait…light?

The blonde bolted up then gasped as the gauze wrapping his side pinched. He blinked and rubbed at the sting then glanced around blearily. The walls were grey, as was the bedspread where he was currently entangled. He struggled for a moment before managing to extricate himself.

Spots exploded across his vision and he braced himself against the wall. When his breathing steadied, he looked down and blushed, realizing that the top button to his pants was undone and his shirt was nowhere to be seen.

Glancing around, Tidus scratched his head.

"Move."

The blonde flinched at the curt command as the brunette man pushed into the room and shoved him onto the bed. Tidus flumped back with an _oof _and stiffened as the man's hands coasted along his dressings.

"Hey wait! St—"

"Shut up."

The blonde remained motionless as slim fingers probed and pressed in certain areas. His stomach clenched and fluttered as his eyes shuttered to half mast, brows knitting, lips parted. The hollow of the man's throat teased Tidus's swimming vision with creamy flesh. The blonde's breathing became labored and he moaned softly as the man's hand brushed against the sorest spot against his side.

Brown eyes sharpened when the man straightened again. "You'll be fine. Breakfast?"

Tidus nodded dumbly, still in a daze. "Where's my—"

A bundle of fabric hit him in the face. The blonde spluttered before pulling back and realizing it was a shirt…but it wasn't his. "Where's my—"

"It was shredded all to hell. This'll be a little big since it's mine, but you can have it."

The man didn't wait for Tidus to get to his feet again before exiting the room and heading down the hall. The blonde stumbled after, throwing a hand over his eyes as light spilled freely through the kitchen window.

The man pushed a cup of coffee into his hands and herded him to sit down at the bar stool while he dished up hashbrowns, eggs, and biscuits.

Scowling, Tidus's eyes wandered around the kitchen. "This is your place?"

The man nodded, not looking at him as he turned to rummage in the silverware drawer. "Eat", the man grumbled as he set the plate down in front of the boy. Fumbling for a cigarette, he leaned against the opposite counter as he lit up.

The boy regarded the prickly man as he closed his eyes, lost in thought. It was only then that he noticed a thin scar running from the center of his forehead to tease just below his right eye. Tidus blinked, transfixed as his eyes flitted over the lean body and the obvious leather preference. He felt a ripple of disappointment when he noticed the man wasn't wearing the numerous belts he'd been clad in the night before.

The ribbed cotton of the man's wife-beater pulled tight over toned planes of muscle. His gloves are off, the blonde pondered idly. The man glanced up, sensing the boy's scrutiny and Tidus's eyes chased back to his plate.

The blonde picked at the food before taking a cautious bite. He lowered the fork and covered his mouth with one hand, chewing with wide eyes. "It's good", he breathed.

The man grunted, taking a deep drag before letting it out in a sigh. "Put your plate in the sink after you're done. Then leave."

Tidus flinched and glanced at the man. "You're not going to ask what I was doing last night?"

"Nope."

"Don't you want to know my name?"

"Whatever."

"How old are you? I'm seventeen."

The man choked then recovered, hiding his expression as he made a rather visible effort to drown himself in the depths of his coffee cup. "None ya", he groused when he decided to resurface.

"Not a morning person?"

"…."

"Where'd you get that scar?"

The man pushed off the counter with a low growl and walked out of the room, balancing his cigarette and his own cup of coffee in one hand. Tidus ate slowly, enjoying the food and the morning sun that bathed his golden skin with warmth.

Trickles of last night came back slowly, feeling like a distant nightmare now that he was eating warm food. Tidus glanced out the window, eyes adjusted and now able to see through the glaring light. He was surprised that the surrounding area looked rough…graffiti scarred walls all around. Inside it was like any other apartment, it could have been in a pleasant place. Where did this guy live?

The blonde shook his head, forcing himself not worry about that for now. Think pleasant. Think…

He'd missed the swell this morning but, having checked the forecast earlier in the week, deemed it not a big loss. The waves he really wanted to catch would be coming in a few more days. He'd have to meet Yuna…

Tidus choked as the food caught in his throat. He swigged some coffee to ease the painful lump down, hissing at the burn in his chest. Yuna. Fuck. So much for thinking pleasant.

With a sour expression, Tidus glared wistfully at the rest of his food, his appetite lost. He slid off the stool and forked the remainder of the meal into the garbage before rinsing his plate in the sink and turning to go find that mysterious man.

Why had he saved him? Anyone else wouldn't have bothered. Well, that seemed to be part of the case since the brunette was so quick to see him go. Tidus frowned, feeling a dull weight settle in his stomach at the thought.

He stopped walking when a light melody tinkled in his ears. Edging forward again slowly, he poked his head into what must have been the small living room. The man was propped back on the loveseat, a guitar resting in his lap.

His fingers plucked out an idle melody that grew in volume as he followed the chord scale down the neck. The acoustic was rich and Tidus swallowed, not deigning to conceal the fact that he was utterly captivated as the notes caressed the crisp air; swirling, dipping like ocean waves.

The man's expression was serene as the light played off the surface of the polished wood his fingers were playing off. Even the ever present cigarette was resting on the nearby ashtray as the brunette's lips contorted with creative rapture.

A flicker of something chased across the man's face and his hand convulsed, losing the flow. With a soft curse, he set the guitar aside and reached for his coffee and cigarette. Before Tidus could stop himself, he spoke up.

"That was beautiful."

The man stiffened as his face pulled into tight scowl. "Whatever."

"You say that a lot."

"…."

"Hey", Tidus said. "Wh—"

"Don't you have school or something?"

Tidus shook his head. "It's Saturday."

"Even so, shouldn't you be going? Your parents will be worried right?"

The blonde shook his head at the gentle causticity. "Not yet."

The man snarled and got to his feet so fast that Tidus took a step back. "If you won't, then I will. You'd better be gone when I get back."

"Wait", Tidus called, not quite sure why he was making the effort. "What's your name? Why did you save me?"

The man pulled his arm out of the boy's grip as he donned his leather jacket. He gripped the cool handle, then looked back. Tidus bit his lip and bunched his hands in the shirt he'd been given. The man swallowed, not liking how vulnerable the blonde looked in his shirt.

"My name is Tidus", he said weakly. "I'd at least like to thank you by name…"

"Leon", he growled as he swung the door open.

"Thank you", he winced as the door slammed like a gunshot. "Leon…"

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Leon brushed a frustrated hand through his shoulder-length chocolate tresses. He was a kid. _Seventeen _he'd said. Leon choked again. He was a kid who tasted like the ocean. Last night…he hadn't remembered.

The brunette stalked down the crumbling sidewalk, giving silent thanks to whatever Gods were listening. He'd told the truth about the kid's shirt being shredded. Just not the whole truth…

Not how the kid had arched up and pressed needy lips against his. Not how good he thought the blonde looked as moonlight cut silver strips across his skin. Not how he looked like another blonde close to his heart. Not how because of that resemblance…through pants and begging and a string of jumbled curses and praises, Leon had eased the boy's pain. There had been something in that dart. He tasted like the ocean.

And he was seventeen. Leon was twenty-two.

A sick curl squirmed in the man's stomach. He hoped against hope that he'd never see that kid again. It would be too tempting to do something more if he did.

_**Mk. Well, I'm actually kind of excited about this one. It's got many possibilities that I'm excited to play with. ^-^ Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Hayner grunted into the headset as he shifted to a more comfortable position. "So? What are you going to do?"

Tidus, on the other end of the connection, mirrored his motions and gripped the controller harder. "I don't know. I…Duck!"

Static crackled from the headset and Hayner growled into the mic as he attempted to avoid the fodder. "Fuck" he hissed, as the respawn icon flashed across his screen. "Well", he paused as he watched the countdown. "Did you get his name at least?"

The blonde shifted again and frowned. "That's not the big issue here is it?"

"No", Hayner agreed. "But it's a bigger start than you seemed to be getting." He reached up and adjusted his mic. "Let's recap shall we; 'Should I see him again?', 'Should I give back his shirt?', 'Will I see him aga—'

"Stop!"

The headset was biting into his ear and honestly, he had better things to be doing than beating around the bush, even if Tidus was his best friend. This was their third go-around already. "Listen bro, I have to—"

"Hayner, you know me, right?"

The other blonde tugged his fingers through his jelled hair, just to be sure it hadn't lost any of its gravity. Maybe the fourth time _would_ be different. He certainly hoped so at least, because a solid four hour block of pwn-ing noobs without a piss break was exhausting when he had other, heavier things weighing on his mind. And he had run out of pop bottles. Stalling, he fiddled with the trigger on the bottom of the controller. "Tidus… I really have to—", he started.

"No. Listen, you're not even the least bit surprised?"

"Did he suck your dick?"

"Dude!" A clatter on the other end let Hayner know that Tidus must have dropped his controller. Scrambling, he retrieved it from the carpet and groaned. "Can we please be a little more delicate here?" Because he couldn't remember. But there was a strong suspicion he had had some contact with the brunette. Namely the warm tinglies that erupted if he made the wrong move. Or everytime he breathed in and felt the gauze wrap constrict. Or everytime he closed his eyes and...

Hayner snorted. "Not likely. It's just a question."

"Yeah, tell us oh tubesteak."

Tidus jumped. "When did you guys get here?"

Olette's giggle muffled as her avatar and Pence's joined the melee. "Somewhere between fuck-me and dead."

"The whole time?"

"Every juicy detail", she chirped gleefully.

"God dammit! Why didn't you say anything?"

"When will you learn to quit getting counseling advice on Live", she shot back. "Just answer the question."

"Warthog."

"Puma."

"Fruit fly."

"Fag bait."

"Oi", Pence snapped. "Both of you quit. Roxas is going to be here in a few and you know how sensitive he is about that."

"Oooh, Axel's coming then too", she purred.

"Shouldn't girls be off like...clothes shopping or something", Tidus grumbled. He looked at his watch. "Where's Selphie?"

"Present", another high, equally annoying voice chirped. Her pink-armored avatar joined the random gaggle of cyber soldiers. "Has Tidus stepped out of the closet yet?"

"Yeah", Olette sighed. "Problem is, he insists on keeping one leg stuck inside."

Selphie giggled.

Tidus groaned.

"People, focus", Hayner growled. He had a pile of homework beckoning and if he didn't get started soon…his soccer career was riding on this. And his bladder had just gained a pound. Artificial artillery exploded around them as more shouts from other units garbled across the channel.

"W-well…I don't exactly remember." Tidus bit his lip. "I…"

"Say hi to Roxas for us", Hayner growled as he logged off and switched his prized 360 to sleep mode. "I'll be right over", he directed at Tidus.

"So much for squadron leader", Olette grumbled.

The blonde nodded as he did the same, much to the chagrin of their friends.

A minute later, the trellis against his wall quivered. A soft knock sounded at his window before it slid up and beckoned in the soothing ocean breeze. Hayner swung his legs in a smooth motion over the sill and slid the glass back down to just a crack. Tidus opened his mouth to say something but Hayner held up his hand and swept out the bedroom door. Tidus folded his hands politely and waited a few minutes before the flush of the toilet down the hall sounded. Then the brief rattle of water through pipes.

"Oh hello, dear. Is that new frame a little easier for you to climb? We just had it installed today."

"Hey Mrs. Masakazu. Yeah, its pretty sturdy. Thanks a lot."

"Tell your mother I said hi."

"Will do ma'am."

Tidus rolled his eyes as Hayner strolled back into his room. "You know, that conversation would have sounded really weird to an outside listener."

"Luckilly none of us are outside listeners, huh?"

"I guess eight years comes with inside territory... and exclusive use of the neighbor's bathroom."

Hayner toed the door shut with an appreciative sigh. "Ah, the perks and quirks of a good friendship", he said as he flumped onto the other blonde's bed. After a moment, he spoke up again. "Olette has a point though. Maybe you shouldn't be spilling your guts in front of the entire Gamer community. They'll make a meme after you yet."

Tidus shot him a sheepish smile as he clambered up onto the bed and placed his back against Hayner's. Just short of blowing shit up on Halo, Gears of War, or Call of Duty, this was their usual routine.

"But why don't we discuss what's really bothering you", Hayner said once his friend had situated himself comfortably.

"I'm sorry. But, I don't feel like…you know…?"

"Yet its only been a day and you have the guy's shirt under your pillow. And you're pining—"

"I'm not pining."

"You're pining", Hayner said firmly.

"I'm not gay", he yelped in a scandalized tone.

Hayner snorted again. "It was only a matter of time. And besides, it's not like it's the end of the world. Fuck dude, I'm bi."

Tidus fell silent, remembering the summer that Hayner had made an idle comment about Axel's ass. But then Roxas had come to town. At the time, he'd never bothered to follow up on that outcome, even if he did secretly share a love of leather. He'd been too freaked out.

"I like girls dammit!"

"Why do you sound like you're trying to convince yourself then?" When Tidus stiffened the other blonde sighed. "Listen, there's a little fag in us all", Hayner tried again. His voice softened. "It doesn't hurt to be curious, and buddy I know you are. You're a healthy growing boy."

"Healthy growing boys like girls."

"Some do." Even from his position, Hayner could feel the heat from the other's blush. His own face pulled into a scowl. "It's time for a change anyways. Yuna really fucked you over."

"D….don't say her name." Silence hissed between them, ringing heavily in Tidus's ears. "Fuck…I'm not gay."

"Pillow", Hayner prompted.

Tidus's lips pressed together. He was curious. He was. But… "I really don't know why I tell you everything."

"Because I listen."

He always had. It was easy to talk to Hayner; safe. Tidus paused, wondering why it wasn't Hayner that he considered for this…change, but then he shook his head as he realized the answer. He was close, and he was safe.

Because he was Hayner.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Shut the fuck up!" Cid howled as his cigarette went flying. Vincent bent over the older man and replaced it with another lit one. The middle-aged pilot shook his head as he regarded the brunette currently seeking sanctuary on the tattered couch across from him. They were in his garage and it was closing time. Cid was usually more peppy around closing but today he was positively tickled. The reason? His ickle foster brat.

"It's not that funny", Leon growled again. His face contorted with offense when the blonde's eyes started to water.

Cid threw back his head and boomed out another laugh. "The hell it isn't! You're fucked."

"I am _not_", he grit out. The brunette felt a migraine pulse at his temples as he sat forward to lean his elbows on his knees.

"There's nothing wrong with fucking the young ones", Cid growled with a wink. Vincent jumped as the older man spanked his ass as he set down a cup of tea at his elbow.

"We didn't…fuck", Leon sighed. By rights, he should be disgusted with how Cid was carrying on. But then, that was just how Cid was. How he'd always been.

"You want to though." When Leon refused to look at him, the older man slapped his knee. "God dammit, that's my boy." Cid leaned back with a satisfied smirk as he chewed on his cigarette. "Look at you. You could probably bullshit your way into anyone's pants if you wanted to."

"Can I just get my paycheck and go home", he said, voice dangerously close to a plea.

The pilot's eyes twinkled as he handed over a sealed envelope. Leon snatched it from him and shot to his feet.

"Thanks", he growled as he stalked towards the door.

"Hey", the old man barked. Leon turned as he reached the door. Cid's grin softened from teasing into something more genuine. "Give change a fucking chance. Your misery may be comfortable but it's time for something… new."

Leon winced but Cid continued before he had a chance to interject. "And you can't stay in your damn cocoon forever."

The brunette felt his stomach drop as he growled something unintelligible.

"Wazzat", Cid growled. "Speak up, fuck."

"At least Cloud was legal", he snarled as he yanked the door open.

Cid roared with laughter. After the brunette made his rather explosive exit, Vincent leaned over and nibbled on Cid's ear, setting a newspaper in his lap.

"You tease him too much", the younger man chided.

"Eh, Leon's such a stoic bitch all the time though. He kinda invites it."

"Think he knows yet?"

"Where would be the fucking fun in that?"

Both men glanced down at the front page of the local sports section.

"He does look like him a bit", Vincent mused, his crimson eyes shaded and thoughtful.

Cid hummed in agreement and took a rather delicate sip of his tea. The paper rustled as he smoothed it out on his knee. The picture was of a blonde whose smile was so wide, it forced his eyes to close. He was straddling a surfboard and the sun playing off the surface of the water that lapped at his submerged legs danced like diamonds.

His chest was bare, but not so scrawny. He was in the clutches of puberty, at the point where his body was still growing, changing, toning.

_Winner of Coast Competition. Moving on to State; Tidus Masakazu, age 17_, the caption read.

Vincent straightened. "What if that isn't the right Tidus? Leon didn't get a last name."

Cid snorted. "That's him, alright. I can feel it in my fucking bones."

Vincent sighed and, without a word, tipped more brandy into Cid's raised teacup.

_**Fucking Cid and his spiked tea. xDD Fucking Leon. Q_Q I like Leon a lot but he does beg to be tormented doesn't he? I enjoyed fiddling with Hayner's personality in this one. I'm going to be taking numerous liberties. :3 Forgive me~**_

_**Nothing really happened in this chapter other than to denote friends pushing friends for change because CHANGE is what really matters. Would you believe I've got an Axel oneshot coming up called Cinnamon Smoke? Be on the lookout for it ;D LM universe based. **_

_**For the record, I'm going to continue to run with this until the creative juices pitter out. Me thinks at this rate, I'll have plot bunny mukluks soon. Also….I have had counseling sessions on Live before and I highly recommend them. There's really nothing like hefting a bazooka whilst snarling about being angry at your mother. And you can pretend the enemy faction of fuggly fucking aliens are like...bullies or something. And you don't have to worry about going to prison...Yes, very fulfilling. The resolution feels more complete too. Ha, ha. Nerd here~ **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Go."

"You sure?"

Tidus jerked his head in a slow nod, jittery from everything. There was really nothing more Hayner _could_ do.

The mechanics were all up to him now, however faulty he was. It just didn't seem right that after a lifetime of loving girls and water, same sex would be included in there somewhere. Was it vanity? Was it just a passing phase? Perhaps the thing that disturbed him most was that, given the situation, this wasn't all that surprising. Even expected… His body seemed new, unexplored.

Yet he _knew_ that was silly. He was still Tidus. Homework still sucked. The world still turned. Only now, _he _was different.

Hayner hesitated at the window sill with one foot in the trellis and one on his friend's carpet. "You sure you're sure", he prompted again, watching the other blonde carefully.

Letting out a sigh, Tidus hitched a grin onto his face that they both knew was fake. "It's cool."

Hayner paused a moment before shaking his head and clinging to the white lattice. "It's not the end of the world Tidus", he reminded him. "Some of the greatest men and most logical thinkers in history loved ass. Look at Aristotle. Homer. That one asshole who got the apple dropped on his head."

"Isaac Newton?"

"That's the one. Bedsheets, wigs, and tights; they speak for themselves."

Tidus snorted as his blue eyes glittered with genuine mischief. "I'm pretty sure Newton wasn't gay—"

"Bodies in motion", Hayner coughed into his free hand.

"—and the other two were Greek. They don't count."

"Why do they never do", Hayner sighed as he shimmied the rest of the way down. Looking up, he smirked at Tidus who hung out of his window to watch his friend deftly sprint across the yard and up the side of his own house. Within seconds Hayner was through the window. The blonde cast around for a second and Tidus frowned as he watched him snatch up his cell.

The device in Tidus's pocket began to buzz against his leg and he pulled it out, placing it to his ear.

Hayner's good natured bark piddled out. "Don't bug me for the rest of the night but if you need me I'm just a holler away."

Tidus snorted again and pulled the phone away from his ear. "Literally, you smart ass", he shouted.

Hayner wiggled his eyebrows and blew a mocking kiss at his best friend before moving out of sight. Silent now, Tidus slid his window all the way shut and flopped back down on his bed. He rolled to his side and slid his fingers under the rough cotton of his shirt. With slow, careful movements, he coasted his palm along the bandages.

Leon had touched him here. Leon's fingers had pressed, caressed, slid trails of fire over his body. And he couldn't remember. It seemed a waste, really.

_You're too accepting_, a voice in his head snapped. _Stop being such a fucking girl._

Incensed, Tidus continued to play his hand along his ribs, liking the way that goose bumps raised and his stomach clenched through the gauzy barrier. Leon was caring, he could see that in the way the man made sure he'd had something to eat and that his wounds were taken care of.

He was artistic, holding his guitar like a fine woman while he urged it to sing to him.

A laugh escaped the boy at that thought. Yeah, it would be just his luck. He'd decided to bat for the other team when the one guy that made him realize this side of himself was straight. But the leather…and the belts….was he straight? Gay?

Would he notice Tidus if they saw each other again? Would that ever even happen?

When the blonde had walked back to his house it had taken him a while to get his bearings because Leon lived on the darker, rougher side of town. Luckily for him, the things that went bump in the neighborhood seemed to only come out at night and the few people he did see scurried out of sight at his approach.

It was a dead side of town, he realized.

So, without incident he'd gotten home. Because Leon had wanted him gone.

Out of cigarette smoke and crumbling sidewalks, back to familiar high rises and salty air. They weren't rich by any means. Just very cozy.

It felt like a different world even though it was just the other side of town.

It was time to remove them. He'd probably not see the other again and if that was the case he needed to move on. But that was okay. Perhaps this was just what he needed to smother that spark of dark obsession: the passing infatuation with Leon would become something distant that he could laugh about and then forget.

He was normal. Straight as a nail being hammered, no matter how much it hurt. Tidus reached up and tugged his t-shirt off.

His face pulled tight as he rolled to his feet and snatched the scissors from his desk before stepping over by his wastebasket. Slowly, he decided. They'd be so easy to shred away but Leon had done this with care and he'd make this memory at least, last a little longer. With a quick snip, part of the bandage unraveled and he grasped it with a steady hand.

Slow movements, because he was still hurt. Slow movements, because it was more than physical.

Little by little the bandage coiled like a limp snake at the bottom of the bin. When he was finished, he ran his hand up and down the protected flesh, feeling the scab. The stiff muscle that had gotten spoiled by the support the dressing offered.

Tidus went back to his bed and peeled back the sheets before climbing in. As an afterthought, he wiggled himself between the folds of Leon's shirt and let the contact against his bare skin soothe him. The smell; leather, smoke, subtle spice; tickled his nose as he took a deep breath. It was warm. Meant to be fierce and tender at once.

He could toss the shirt into the wastebasket as well—in fact, he really should—and be rid of this matter but just as quickly as the thought crossed his mind, he dismissed it.

Aside from the man's shirt, baggy swim shorts clung to his skinny frame. Usually he didn't bother with a shirt but…yes, he'd have to move on. He'd only indulge himself by keeping it a little longer. Just a little…

He lay there maybe another ten minutes, tossing and turning.

Restless.

Yearning.

"Fuck", Tidus hissed. Angry at himself suddenly, the teen ripped himself from bed and snatched the surfboard from its stand against one wall. It was late. There was school tomorrow. He didn't care. This wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last that sleep eluded him. The ocean always helped for that and since it was so close his mom didn't mind him going out.

"Be safe", she called as he headed out the door, not even bothering with his flip-flops. Tidus glanced both ways at the empty street before jogging the short way to the dusted steps. With a sigh of relief, he paused at the bottom and dug his toes into the sand still heated from the day's sun.

Waves crashed, a relaxing roar as they pushed and pulled at the shore. The beach was empty, save for a bonfire that glittered like a jewel in the distance and a pair of lovers strolling in the opposite direction with their fingers entangled and their heads together. Not even the few gulls that drifted overhead dared to break the cool tranquility.

The blonde grunted as he stabbed one end of his board into the pliant sand. Taking hold of the ankle strap, he fastened it then snatched the board back up. Instead of his heart speeding up like it did during a competition, Tidus could hear it slowing in his ears to nothing more than a dull throb as he loped across the beach into the damper stretch of sand.

This wasn't for the people who watched. This wasn't to succeed at anything. Times like these were solely for him; to forget, to relax, and to release.

His skin made contact with the first freezing jolt as he laid his body across the wax and water slicked surface. Choppy waves rose up and embraced him like an old friend.

Tidus smiled through the sting and the spray, feeling finally that he was home.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Leon puffed on his umpteenth cigarette of the night, damning every footstep that crunched on the salty dust scattered across the black path. He just wanted to go home. Have a quick dinner, a quicker lay, and a shower before bed.

But no…his body was ever a greedy traitor. Why couldn't he just stick to his routine? Cid had been quite correct in his assertion that Leon could bullshit his way into anyone's pants. And he'd done so quite religiously since Cloud had…

Ugh.

Little Leon didn't seem to want to respond for anyone except the blonde…blondes that he failed to evict from his thoughts. Since Tidus, Leon couldn't even seek solace in an anonymous body.

_It's only been a day._

One day and yet another failed attempt at peace.

Shit. What was he doing here? He hated sand between his toes, the smell of salt and tang and sun. Hated the taste of the ocean that lingered in the air.

Leon took a deep, stinging breath of the playful breeze and scowled at the granules again. They were scorched white from the day's heat yet it was cool here. Perfect…

The roar of the ocean sounded to his left, catching the faint sliver of moon that shone in the otherwise cloudless sky.

Yes, he hated this place.

It was beautiful. And he hated it.

Leon's brown eyes softened as they scoured the coastline. He shouldn't be here. Despite his mental command to turn and walk the other way, his legs carried him through the sand that sunk a little with each step. He cursed quietly when he almost slipped but righted himself and kept going.

He'd touch the ocean then go home. It was some childish urge he had, to kick the water. He thought it would at least alleviate some of his frustration as if by doing so he'd be a step closer to forgetting. Leon followed his own path, seeking a place apart from the rest of the beach where he could get this taken care of and then get out of here. He found such a place tucked out of view from the road, someplace that he could tell just by its appearance not many knew about. It was barricaded by palm trees that swayed in the slight breeze and dune grass that sprouted to claw at bare legs.

As he rounded a dune and loped down, Leon winced. His boots were making a squishing sound and the footprints they left behind…it was like damning evidence in a crime he was committing.

The brunette glared and shrugged off his jacket, reveling in the salty chill that stung against his arms. He kept his gloves on though, as he always did. Turning, the brunette closed his eyes and walked into the ocean until it reached his shins. He didn't bother removing his socks or boots. Leon didn't need to feel the water.

Pushing. Pulling. Tempting to come deeper. The rush growled as it devoured the sand beneath his feet greedily. He opened his eyes again and gasped when, not too far away, the vision of a person slicing through the surf rocked through him.

The figure was crouched, directing the board with the center of his body as he feinted right, left, always forward. When the wave crested he slid to a stop. The ocean rose up to catch him as he dove through the base of the foamy juggernaut.

Leon found himself breathless as the figure resurfaced again with a gasp, throwing his head back and clambering back up onto the surfboard with practiced ease. There he lay on his back, drifting, allowing the ocean to rock him back and forth like a mother would a child.

The brunette stepped back and flumped onto the beach, feeling he was invading on a private moment. But he couldn't tear his eyes away. He had no right, but he couldn't stop.

The person sensed that someone seemed to be watching him and flipped over onto his belly, paddling towards the shore. Pristine cerulean obliged as it urged him forward faster. Leon gulped as he finally hit the shallows and hopped off to wade the rest of the way over.

The boy stabbed his board into the sand and undid the ankle strap before jogging the short distance towards the immobile brunette. When the blonde reached him all Leon could utter was a soft, "Damn."

It was Tidus. Dripping wet, half naked, breathtaking Tidus.

**Haha. What could happen~**

**Lol. So yeah. Minimal character development, more complications. That's why you love me though huh? Well, there you go. **

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Leon's mind sputtered for a moment but outwardly he somehow maintained his stoic composure. Tidus was a kid, Leon reminded himself. Just a fucking kid. So why was his heart thudding like a battering ram against his ribcage? Why was that familiar heat coiling in his stomach, scalding him with craving?

It was the salt, he realized. The ocean wafting on the breeze and at their feet, the same smell that lingered in his bed sheets. It was the way that Tidus's muscles tensed then relaxed as he moved. The way that the water taunted Leon, caressing the boy in places that he would never be able to touch. It was this place and this person and this ugly, tempting obsession.

The blonde gave him a funny look before flopping down beside him without a word. They perched on the angle of the dune, neither sure how to begin but giddy at the close proximity between their bodies.

He'd healed over nicely, nothing left of his excursion except a scab that would've been unnoticeable against his tan skin unless one knew where to look. The bandages were gone now as if it had never happened, Leon thought sadly. He shook his head. That wasn't a way to start a conversation.

"_Oh, so you don't look mutilated anymore? Good show, old boy."_

He wasn't old though. Not old _enough _anyways. That was the whole fucking problem. Leon would ruin him, he so wanted to ruin him. Tidus shifted and spread his legs as he arched his back and gave a languid stretch. The sand sank beneath him and he sighed appreciatively as some coated his damp calves.

The brunette reached down and swatted at his lap under the pretense of brushing a few stray granules from his pants. _Behave, _he snarled at himself. His cock twitched in a defiant manner as he locked his jaw. Distraction. He needed a distraction.

...

...uh...

"It's late", Leon remarked lamely.

Tidus hummed his agreement but kept staring forward, his fingers threading into a knot as they rested against his crooked knees. He parted his lips with a heavy sigh, directing words at the water instead of the man beside him. "The beach is way better at night though. I always come here if I can't sleep. It's easier than talking to people."

"So I gathered with the way you kept mumbling in your sleep", the older man growled after the silence had stretched for a tad longer than he would have liked. Of course, he kept the sour detail about the girl named Yuna out of the equation. It was only the two of them in this moment and the darker, possessive side of him urged Leon to keep it that way.

Tidus blinked. "Huh?"

Leon waved a dismissive hand as he gave himself a mental kick. "Never mind. Anyways, what's bothering you enough to lose sleep over it?"

"It's…", the boy bit his lip. _'You'_, he wanted to say. Even though his recent self-discovery wasn't yet a day old, his vision was sharp with things he'd never noticed before. Leon's jaw muscle was working itself to distraction but Tidus could still sense the older man was listening to him. He was tense, perhaps…as nervous as he himself was?

No. No, he was just being full of himself. After pushing him away, Leon had made it quite clear where his interests lay. But then, what was he doing here?

The brunette closed his eyes and rubbed the skin between his eyes with his thumb, trying to ease the cranky scowl. He didn't push the subject any further though, instead choosing to stare out at the lapping water as well. It was soothing, this place, so maybe he could hate it a little less. And it had brought him closer to Tidus again.

No, he thought after a second. He still hated it. Perhaps even more so than before.

Tidus shifted next to him and retrieved the shirt that was folded neatly next to his surfboard. He wiggled into it and Leon looked over, suddenly self-conscious. So he'd kept it?

"I was thinking about what I'd say when…_if _I saw you again", the boy faltered. He stopped again.

"And", Leon bothered to prompt this time. Without him noticing his body leaned closer as Tidus's voice lowered.

"I can't say I'm sure. Hayner said—"

"Who's Hayner?" Both males paused in stunned silence at the jealous venom in Leon's voice.

"H-he's a friend…", the blonde stammered, blushing like a stoplight now as their faces hovered inches from one another. Icy blue widened and swam with the silvery light of the moon. Hot puffs stroked his face from Leon's breath that smelled vaguely of cinnamon gum and cigarettes. The boy's eyes snapped shut as the older man noticed their position and leaned back some.

Leon hadn't realized he was tensing until his shoulders slumped with relief. "Oh", he had been too close…on a number of levels. The water that wasn't drying in salty trails on Tidus's skin soaked into the sand they were comfortably entrenched within. Leon's shirt clung to the boy's lithe body in all the places that counted.

After a few steady breaths, something mischievous glinted in Tidus's baby blues when they fluttered open and caught Leon's smoldering stare. A chill; so hot, so cold swirled in his chest as the moonlight singed their skin.

...It wouldn't hurt to try. "See something you like?"

The brunette tore his gaze away and swallowed, jerking his hand across his lap again and desperately seeking for more sand to brush off. He found none. Gah, what the hell was he doing? At this rate he was going to get tossed in jail for sure! But…he enjoyed dragging his eyes over these forbidden goods. Nobody was around and…no! **_No_**, dammit!

Tidus chuckled, feeling comfortable with his situation now that he could see pink dusting across the older man's cheeks. Leon being the older, wiser one, Tidus had expected something different than what he was currently witnessing. Leon was acting like a begrudging, bashful kid. If he wouldn't come right out and say it though, Tidus would take matters into his own hands. He braced himself on his knees and used his arms for leverage in the sand as he leaned over and placed his face closer than before to the older man's. "Something happened between us, didn't it?"

Leon shot to his feet, ignoring the vicious contractions in his abdomen as he looked for his jacket. He had grease and other dirty things to wash away. It was time to go.

"Leon", Tidus murmured.

Scowling, the brunette refused to look at him. It had the opposite effect he was hoping for. Instead of denying the charges strapped on his shoulders, for Tidus it was like he was screaming out the confession loud and clear.

"Something did." It wasn't a question.

The brunette's entire body went rigid when the boy got to his feet as well, methodically retrieving his board. It...hurt that the older man radiated such anger. Maybe he'd been wrong after all. But then, there was only one way to find out. He quailed a little, marvelling at his courage. Yes, this was _definetly_ the only way.

Leon swallowed a growl at the way Tidus's body flexed while holding the ridiculously oversized slab of wood as he busied himself with his jacket.

"Walk me home", the blonde commanded tersely as he pushed past the man to clamber up the rise.

Leon blinked with surprise at the tone before following suit. He walked a short distance behind the boy as they made their way across the stretch of beach again. The atmosphere was completely different than it had been a few seconds ago. There was nothing serene in the way the silent 'why's and grudging accusations lingered in the air like underwater contact mines.

One wrong move, even one misinterpreted word…

Leon scowled internally, assured of the boy's anger now. It was easy to see in the way his eyes darkened to that navy blue and sharpened, the way his muscles coiled as he held the board close to his side. Maybe it was safer this way. But who was this kid to cow him into submission? He should just leave now. It's not like Tidus could do…

"Get a move on _old man_."

The brunette jumped as dread weighed down his steps but he jogged a little to catch up anyways. "I'm not doing this because you're telling me to. I'm doing this because it's late and you might get jumped again."

Tidus's only response was a snort.

Leon wanted to groan. He wanted to curse. This was freaking torture. He'd _never_ come here again. If he'd just stayed away like he'd initially told himself to do, he wouldn't be in this predicament. But Tidus seemed to have a way of overriding his control even when he wasn't physically present—a kind of brutal vulnerability that demanded attention.

They finally reached the steps.

Something akin to guilt was gnawing at Leon's insides. Had he really hurt the boy that much? What was he supposed to do? What were the right words to say?

"So", he ventured slowly. "You're pretty good at surfing."

The blonde snorted again as he paused on the stairwell and looked down at the older man. Because of his position they were now almost eye level and his gaze flickered to Leon's Adam's-apple as it bobbed with a hard swallow.

"You're being awfully talkative for one who likes avoiding things." His expression turned smug as his lips quirked with the taunt.

"I don't avoid things!"

"Then why wouldn't you answer me?"

"Why are you still wearing my shirt", Leon shot back.

"Whatever", Tidus mocked as he turned and finished his ascent.

By rights, Leon should have dropped the little brat right there, but his spunk was amusing and refreshing. Beguiling…

The brunette smothered a snarl as he rubbed a hand over his mouth and followed the boy up the stairs and across the street. He frowned when Tidus trotted a little ways then leaned his board against salt-roughed slats of fence that stood proudly in front of a bungalow so yellow it made the older man wince. A bright boy in a bright house. Fucking prefect. Leon's body coiled as the _close_ roar of the sea called his thoughts back to the present.

"Wait", he growled. "This is it?" He gestured stupidly at the squared house and then looked behind him at the beach.

"This is it", Tidus grinned, his voice tinged with amusement.

"You live here", Leon questioned again, not quite sure he was getting it.

"I do."

"Why'd you have me—?"

"You're a big boy. I'm sure you can figure it out." Tidus's heart thudded loudly in his chest as he licked his lips. He had absolutely no idea where this brazen side of him was coming from. With girls, he'd always been bashful but sincere. In the water he was fiercely confident, invincible. Here, with this man he found himself taking a risk by putting out an offer he wasn't sure the older one would take. This was dangerous. Dangerous but so right, like nothing had ever been right before.

The signs were there because he was easy to read when flustered, but…

Leon ran a tired hand through his hair and his expression pulled tight as he searched Tidus's face. This was wrong. And sick. He had no right to even hope for a chance because not only was there a gross age gap, they were also from different worlds. He was the grease monkey from the bad side of town, Tidus was the shining surfer boy with the world as his oyster. He had his whole life ahead of him and Leon…

Leon would hold him back.

The older man strode forward as Tidus lounged against the uneven fence, his gaze inviting. Leon stopped in front of him and waited while the blonde's eyes trailed up his body at an agonizingly slow pace. When brown locked on blue, a palpable wave of heat sizzled between them. Leon braced one arm by Tidus's head as he leaned down and titled the boy's chin up with his other hand. The blonde's lids fluttered as that same heat soaked through and sent a shiver down his spine. His breathing quickened and hitched sweetly when Leon's thumb stroked slow circles against his jaw bone.

"Be careful what you ask for little one", he murmured against Tidus's soft pants.

Chapped lips. Torn flesh. Salt, smoke, spice.

A broken moan escaped as Tidus's arms slithered up to pet Leon's chest before twining around his neck and pulling their mouths together, kneading against the taste of this dark thrill as they sealed their forbidden desire with a searing kiss. He felt Leon growl and the sound vibrated through their connection as a firm tongue swept out to flick at Tidus's clenched teeth.

"Open your mouth", he husked, voice rumbling like low thunder.

The blonde obliged as he gave himself over to exploration. Leon's wet muscle shoved hard inside the sweet cavern, dragging a gasp from the boy as his hands coasted down Tidus's sides then up again as they lifted the folds of his shirt. When they brushed over the place Leon had catered to the first time, Tidus flinched and pressed himself against the hard planes of the other man's body.

Leon hummed and braced his arms around the blonde's waist as he pulled back and dragged his lips across the supple line of Tidus's jaw, suckling a tan earlobe and rolling it between his teeth.

The blonde gulped for air and clung to Leon while his eyes rolled back. He reveled in the feel of soft leather beneath his palms, warm and musky from the inferno the two were slowly stoking in one another. Nails gouged, leaving crescent dips in the dark backdrop as evidence of Tidus's slipping composure. His body was still damp, but he could sense it dissipating quickly. Tidus imagined that perhaps steam might be rising from his skin. Gods, he so hoped it was.

Sharp lines of pearl bit down and the arms around his waist locked so that when the boy gasped and jolted, their frames molded together. Tidus groaned, his voice tight. An icy stab of panic wedged its way between his pleasure and the boy squirmed, fearing how easy it was to spiral out of control under this expert touch.

"Shh-sh. Ti, I've got you. It's okay", Leon soothed as his hips rocked lazilly against the blonde. His heart clenched from the endearment but it was quickly pushed aside as the pace quickened. Tidus buried his face into the brunette's shoulder to stifle another gritty moan as something hot and hard brushed against his own ache. . His loins stirred as the older man scissored their bodies with a particularly rough jostle that made the blonde's back arch.

A low, breathy chuckle caressed the shell of Tidus's ear. "Like that do you?"

All Tidus could manage between jagged gasps was a needy mewl. Hot. It was too hot.

Nothing existed except the two of them; not the roughness of the fence he was being slammed against, not the dog that barked idly a few houses down. Nothing but this scorching embrace.

"Well…"

Just when he thought the older man would kiss him again, Leon pulled back. The boy was left hanging when he'd finally given himself over completely, leaning forward with lips begging and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He moaned in protest and tried to reclaim that mouth but Leon let him go and stepped back.

"N-no", Tidus whined.

He loathed the sudden ocean breeze as it wafted empty and bitter against the space where Leon had just fitted perfectly. "Wha—" He gulped as his voice broke and he sagged against the wall while the brunette thumbed his lower lip.

He smiled when Tidus closed his eyes and nipped his stroking digit, sweeping his tongue across the calloused pad with small pleading noises. He was a mess, the older man thought. And he only wanted to make it worse; to mix Tidus up until reason was merely a passing fantasy. The brunette leaned forward as he pulled his hand away, cupping the back of Tidus's neck and licking that supple pout, still parted as pants forced their way through while his own lips stretched into a smirk. He was merciless as he teased with open mouthed kisses, short, soft. The blonde became frustrated as he grabbed Leon's face and meshed their lips together. Leon retreated again, still hovering close as he forced Tidus to chase after what he wanted.

Then he pulled back for a final time and released his grip on the smaller body. "See you around kid."

With no more warning than that, he was gone; swallowed up by the shadows of the night.

Tidus's back slid down and he hissed as a few splinters stuck through the fabric of Leon's shirt that grazed in a torturous way over his sensitive skin. He came to rest on the ground and laid there for a while, just shaking as his body tried to take stock on what'd just happened. His mouth stung from the kisses and his jaw ached from chattering teeth. His body burned, burned, oh _God_ he was going to die. A heavy, painful weight settled between his legs like a ball and chain.

Sweet, sweet death.

The older man's eyes had drizzled him in the hottest chocolate…and now he'd have to slink back to his room and whimper quietly while he took care of it. Normally, Tidus didn't mind playing with himself but tonight it was cruel.

Tidus convulsed as he sat up and clutched his stomach, wanting nothing to ruin this even as the night's temperature dropped around him. Dazed, he stood up all the way and looked down the road where Leon had disappeared.

It was only then that he realized he hadn't asked _when _they'd be seeing each other again. Or what this meant for them…

_**Ha….a little heavy petting never hurt no-body~ Aaaah, its so hard now because I'm having too much fun with the possibilities. xDDD I am NOT kidding x3 When I was writing this I had to stop so many times to cover my face and squeal and blush and…yeah . I've always liked Leon and Tidus for their own little quirks but I gotta say, this pairing knocked me off guard. The more I write for it though, the more I fall deeper. Heh. Some drama on the way in the next chapter because in enters the infamous Yuna :U Bitch hurt poor Tidus~ but hooow? You'll just have to find out :3**_

_**Please forgive any typos. I hope they didn't make you cringe too bad .**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

It had been precisely seven days. One hundred sixty-eight hours. Ten thousand eighty minutes… So many seconds it made his head hurt.

It had been precisely a week and he'd seen not a trace of belts or leather.

A week since Leon had held him. A week since he'd instigated that kiss.

"Cause he's a smooth operator", Hayner hummed.

Tidus scratched his mop of blonde spikes—still damp from this morning's swell—and glowered at the ground as they ambled to school. Yeah, it still burned. It still knotted his gut like a scalding pretzel. A week and the sensation was still as fresh as if he'd just had the life kissed out of him.

"A _**smooooth**_ op-er-a-tor." His friend's fingers mimicked drumsticks on the bike's handlebars as they walked, eyes closed and lips pursed. The clank of rotating spokes created a rhythm for their steps, offset by the funky beat pulsing from his headphones. Hayner didn't have a bad voice, in fact the husky timber was usually soothing. Tidus was around him a lot. He was used to the quirks.

But it had been a week.

Hayner's shoulders rolled as he swayed with each lazy step, lost in his personal melody and utterly oblivious to how much he was grating on Tidus's quickly fraying patience.

"_No place for beginners or sensitive hearts  
Sentiment is left to chance  
No place to be ending but somewhere to st—"_

With a snarl Tidus shot his hand out and yanked one of Hayner's earbuds away. The other blonde's eyes snapped open in surprise as he looked over and rubbed his sore ear. "What the hell?"

"What kind of guy listens to Sade in the morning anyways", Tidus grumped sourly. He tossed the broken earbud over a fence on his other side and jammed his hands in his pockets.

"It's a good song!"

"It's gay. You're a guy you know—"

"First. I'm bi. Second, me liking certain types of music has nothing to do with my sexual orientation."

Tidus snorted derisively and cut him a glare.

Hayner bristled. "You know what? You've been a bitch for the past week and you need to check yourself. Like yesterday", the boy's face was impassive but his voice deadpanned with low anger. At the guilty expression that flickered on Tidus's face the other blonde paused a moment and reigned in his anger like he'd always done. His friend wasn't being himself after all…

"Are you okay Ti", he asked softly. "What_ is_ your problem anyway?"

"What's yours", Tidus shot back. "I know you're bi and proudly so but even this is a bit much, don't you think?"

He was grasping at straws here. Hayner's less-than-masculine choice of music had never bothered him before—because his friend _literally _dabbled in every genre—but this morning it did. The sun was a little too bright. The birds were a little too loud. The swell was a little too perfect.

Hayner fell silent, stunned and hurt at his friend's malicious jabs. As quickly as he showed it though, his expression smoothed over with neutral contempt. "Whatever."

_Whatever._

"Don't say that", Tidus snapped.

"K. We'll talk again when your tantrum is over Ti. I'm bouncing." With that, Hayner climbed onto his bike. "Later", he mumbled as he stood on the pedals and urged the bike forward.

Tidus watched him go and then ran a hand over his face. "Yeah", he breathed. "Who's the real bitch here? Come on Tidus, get it together you jackass."

With a tired expression he hunched his shoulders and glared up at a nearby tree that rustled and hummed with the sounds of happy birds. Wasn't that supposed to be pretty?

His gut wrenched as he geared himself up for the last day of finals. No, nothing was pretty right now. Because it had been a fucking week.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Leon choked around his po'boy when Cid snuck up behind him and smacked him on the back.

"Hey brat. I have to talk to—no. No Leon, fucking hell. Swallow boy."

The next pats were decidedly harsher as the brunette bent and gagged until he coughed up the hunk of meat and bread corked in his throat. "That's it. Pretend its a fuckin' cock or something."

Leon promptly sputtered. Vincent handed him a bottle of water and shot a scathing glare at the older man who blushed. "Let him eat at least", the raven chided.

The pilot scuffed his toe against the threadbare couch. "Fuck, I—"

"Cid", Vincent admonished. "Hush now."

"Yes dear", the blonde rubbed his jaw as a rakish grin lifted his lips, making Vincent squirm. "If, of course you'll do something for me—"

"Vinc, can you go get my tool belt? I have some stuff to clean."

The raven haired man shot off like a rocket as Cid flumped in his chair and swiped his tea from the table next to him, now cold but still carrying some bite. "Dammit", he grumped. "And here I forgot what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm getting _old_", he moaned.

Leon snorted around his water bottle as Cid lit up and reclined in the chair, taking a deep appreciative drag from the cancer stick. It was lunch hour at the shop. Being a fairly slow day, breaks were no different from how the rest of the time had been so far.

"Cid, you can't just reenact your hard-core porn fantasies in the work place."

"The hell I can't. It's my garage. And it's a slow fuckin' day anyways", the older man reaffirmed.

Leon gave him a smug, knowing smile. Cid glared at his uppity foster son and took a surly sip of laced tea. When Vincent came back, looking considerably cooled down, Leon and the raven haired man pressed their palms together in a grim high five.

"Thanks for the assist man."

"No problem", Leon breathed.

The older man sat up. "Hey you two. There'll be no conspiratorial whispers in this shop unless it involves some fuckin' interrogation."

"Heavy emphasis on fuckin', huh pops?"

"I told you not to call me that dammit!"

"Pops, pops, pops", Leon drawled.

Cid vaulted off the chair and pinned Leon to the couch with his foot on the kid's chest. "Wanna fuckin' test me boy? It's been a while since I've given you a good whipping."

"Now, now boys", Vincent entreated with both hands up as he nudged the two males apart, effectively dodging the flying sparks as testosterone raged. "Play nice now."

"Mmm", Cid droned as he snaked a strong scarred arm around Vincent's waist. "I'll play real damn nice baby."

"So", Vincent gasped, making a futile effort to push the older man away as he focused on Leon. "Have you heard anymore about that one kid? What was his name? Tyson?"

"Tidus", Leon corrected a little too quickly.

Even Cid paused at the tone in his foster son's voice. Leon peeled himself away from the couch, po'boy forgotten as his stomach lurched with excitement that he hastened to squelch. The brunette edged away from the lazily groping pair as he perched on the couch arm and stared off. "Lee", Vincent prodded gently.

He grunted as a tired hand fisted in his brown tresses. When no answer was forthcoming, Cid spoke up in a rare moment of fatherly affection. "Hey shithead."

Leon's head swiveled slowly to regard his mentor. He grunted again.

"Take the rest of the day off."

Chocolate eyes widened in question. "Wait…uh…huh?" He looked up at the clock. "It's only—"

"You heard me dammit. I'm closing up early anyways." He gave a small squeeze to Vincent's hip that he was still clutching possessively. Vincent smiled and cupped the man's whiskered chin as Cid subtly rocked his hips into him.

Leon arched a brow as he got up and clapped the pilot on his shoulder. "He's probably still in school though."

"Which high school?"

"No idea."

"We do", Vincent laughed. The brunette eyed him and before he could question just how, Cid tossed him a local sports section. Sure enough, Tidus's face was frozen in an ecstatic grin as the camera captured him, the top half of his wetsuit unzipped and hanging off his hips while the sun played off his dewy tan. That same ridiculously oversized slab of wood was tucked under one arm while Tidus's other arm was raised in a wave.

Below was information; name, age, some competition stats that were lost on him. Most importantly though, what high school he hailed from. Leon plopped the paper back on the couch as he caught one glove end in his teeth and flexed his fingers. "I'm taking my girl then."

"Yeah yeah", Cid husked as he nipped at Vincent's ear. "Just get the fuck outta here before you become privy to my 'hardcore porn fantasies'."

"Cid!"

Leon ignored Vincent's scandalized yelp as the raven haired man was swept off his feet with an audible whoosh and carted upstairs. He made his way over to the rack of four Harleys resting against one wall of the large garage and punched a button that made the door groan and slide up.

The brunette fisted one tarp on the end and yanked sharply.

A fond smile graced his lips as he ran a gloved hand over the sparling glossed tank of his particular favorite; a black and rust affair that was all streamline curves and thrumming power. Everything about it was custom and made just for him, though it wasn't really "his". Cid liked to fuck with him like that. He'd help build this though, and it was his baby. Nobody else ever rode this steed and it was an unspoken rule that she was his alone.

Leon hefted his jacket and, as an afterthought, plucked a spare helmet off the wall. Flipping up the passenger seat in back, he strapped it there. He turned the "open" sign in the window around then straddled the motorcycle with practiced ease.

The man paused a moment after flicking the kill switch on. He'd purposefully avoided this moment, hoping that their last encounter would be enough to get it out of his system. Instead of dampening the urge, it had merely stoked the fire and left him burning for more. He was thoroughly screwed. It hadn't affected his work but that wasn't to say that every time he went home, every time he allowed himself a moment to think Tidus was there; moaning, begging for more bruising kisses.

Idle teeth tugged at the rim of his glove again as he pulled it up higher on his wrist. Last time he wasn't even sure how they'd come off. He was usually very careful about that. But he'd earnestly wanted to touch Tidus. It was something he couldn't control.

He was obsessed to the point of exhaustion but… would it be the same for the kid? He was surrounded by other people. High school. Leon remembered those days too well. He shook his head. There was no point in agonizing. He just needed to go and accept whatever happened.

The key tinkled as he turned it in the ignition. The bike's gauges flickered to life as they went through their self-check. When the readings twitched to neutral, Leon disengaged the clutch as his right thumb pressed the start button.

The engine tuned over with a roar that purred in his chest as the bike hummed between his strong thighs. He smiled at the familiar sensation while he gave a lazy twist to the throttle. It heeded him with a guttural, thunderous retort that was better than any moan from someone writhing under him.

Leon sighed appreciatively as the crackling synced with his heart beat—only this was louder and unapologetic.

Being astride his Harley was like nothing else; the rumble, the roar of the straight pipes, and low-slung feel in the seat. Here he was in control of the elements regardless of their severity. The ride was all that mattered.

The smell of warm leather mixed with cigarette smoke and slight gasoline fumes was more potent than any aphrodisiac for him. Waves of heat radiated from the engine as he nudged himself out of the garage and pressed another button on the keychain so that the garage rattled closed behind him.

He let the bike idle while he pulled his hair back and slipped his own helmet on. After flicking the kickstand up with his heel Leon took a deep breath and peeled out, hoping that what he was doing wouldn't blow up in his face.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Selphie grunted around her chicken nugget as she pinched Hayner's arm. He shifted so she could drape her head against his chest while she pouted. The leftovers from her lunch run were spread out over the table, as were various snacks that the rest of them had chipped in to buy. "He's being such an ass."

"I know", Hayner sighed. "Just leave him be. He'll cool down in a bit."

Pence stayed silent as he munched away at a bag of potato skins while Olette used him in much the same way Selphie was using Hayner. She popped a fruit gummy in her mouth and giggled as Axel crept over to examine their crankiest member. His boyfriend, Roxas, kept his face buried in _Monte Cristo_.

They glanced down the way at Tidus who had his head tucked in the crook of his arms. It was the last period of the day and as the group of friends was wont to do, they'd gathered in an empty classroom for self-study, also known as the stuff-your-face-and-dick-around-because-studying-sucks period.

Roxas's head snapped up as Tidus swatted at his boyfriend, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "gothehellawayyouass".

"Axel", he snapped.

The redhead in question perked up. "Hmm?"

"Come." Roxas scooted his chair out so that his lap was visible and twisted to the side so he could still read his book. He patted the spot and Axel trotted forward like a happy puppy, coming to rest as he sat on the floor and nuzzled his favorite thighs. Roxas ran his fingers through the red spikes as Axel closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

Tidus glared at them all and his chair made an ugly sound as he too scooted it away from the table. Only he didn't sit back down. Instead, he grabbed his bag and headed out.

Nobody questioned him; they knew he got this way before a big competition or a test. But they didn't know the reason this time. Aside from Hayner, they had no idea what he was going through…or so he thought. It was up to the other blonde to quell their grumblings and Tidus left him that task, knowing his best friend was more than capable.

In the end, his friends were much more perceptive than he gave them credit for though. And counseling over Live probably didn't help his anonymity much. All of this escaped his immediate attention however, in light of the turmoil that stormed its way through his mind and body.

He glanced at the clock and grumbled to himself. He was acting like a woman. There was still a little bit of time left so he wasn't going to chance cutting earlier. Instead, Tidus ducked into the nearest boy's bathroom and closed himself into a stall. He hung his bag on the hook and sagged against the wall, burying his head in his hands.

He didn't hear people come in but the sound of water made him jump as one voice rose above them all.

"So she just came crawling back?"

"Yeah", a smug timbre chuckled. "Said her little Tidus kept ignoring her and she wanted some comfort."

"Lucky break dude. She's such a fuckin' babe."

"Right? Sucks cock like a goddamn vacuum too."

The gathering laughed, the sound rising in a crude chorus. "How's it feel to have her back?"

"With the way things are going, I never really lost her. She came to me a couple of times when they were still together. And you know, that whole fling on the side deal just makes the hoe's hotter."

More laughter.

Tidus seethed inside his stall. Yuna…cheating… wait.

Who was this guy? More important than him badmouthing Tidus, this fucker was talking shit about his…well, his ex now. He had no right.

The stall was flung open with a bang as a shockwave of surprise rippled through the gathering. Tidus strolled out with his hands tucked in his pockets, eyes dark and dirty-blonde hair wild. He was jonesing for something to ease his stress and right now, this seemed much better than surfing.

His cool exterior cracked however as his eyes dragged over the figure who was speaking the loudest. "You", he rasped, hands flying out of his pockets to clench into whitened fists.

The copperhead leered as he mimicked the action, taking in the boy they had just been ridiculing with relish. "Hey _blue_ eyes", he drawled.

These were the same bastards that had chased him down that first night he'd met Leon. The other guys sensed this and prickled with anticipation.

"You…bastard", Tidus snarled. "Say whatever you want about me. I don't care but don't—"

"Oh my _God_", one guy groaned. "Listen to him Wakka."

The leader's grin turned feral. "No wonder she left you."

A steady stream of jeering laughter scraped at Tidus's ears, who by this time was having a hard time focusing on little else except not giving into his urge to rip Wakka's face off. The leader stepped closer to the quivering blonde. "Tell us Tidus. Why did you never touch her, hm?"

He flinched and looked away from the searching gaze that burned with accusation and glee. It wasn't like he didn't like girls…he'd dated Yuna for two years for chrissakes—a girl who he'd willingly brawl over for the right to claim that she was the prettiest one around. But the truth was, he didn't know what it even meant to love someone. He'd never seriously thought of someone, including her…like that.

And he couldn't touch someone as beautiful as Yuna while he harbored such bogus feelings.

The ocean, surfing, his friends; Tidus's list was limited but none of the things he felt affection for ever ventured into the territory of relationship…love. He could honestly say he'd never had any desire either, which was probably why Yuna decided to end it the way she did.

Girls were perceptive, soft, refreshing and….vengeful.

She was no exception. He'd hurt her pride, he knew that… but…

"She is one of the hottest, nastiest girls in school. Come on Tidus. What are you, gay or something", Wakka sneered. A couple members roared with laughter as they raked leers over the shame creeping across Tidus's soul like dirty chains.

When he didn't deny it right away—more out of shock than anything else—the copper-haired boy shook his head.

"Fucking pathetic", he hissed. When his watch beeped he glanced down and his eyes lightened. "Well fagboy, this's been fun but I've got a girl to go pick up. Later." One by one the group filed out after him, shoving Tidus with their shoulders.

He couldn't even deny it…

The blonde bit his lip and shook himself, padding over to the sink to splash water on his face. He groped blindly for the paper towel dispenser and glared at himself over the brown scratchy thing as he scrubbed himself dry. The school bell buzzed at that moment so Tidus turned and snatched his bag before sprinting out into the explosion of teens.

He just needed to go grab his board and sort through his thoughts on the ocean. He needed time to think. He could figure this out.

Tidus managed to thread his way through the thronging bodies with only minimal injury to his toes and exhaled with relief as he escaped free and clear outside the school gates. He took a few steps then jerked to a stop. His eyes slid shut and his shoulders sagged as a familiar voice called his name.

"Tidus! Tidus wait!"

The blonde started walking again, faster this time. The quickened shuffle of steps behind him said the person wasn't going to take silence as an answer. He was halted by a firm, soft hand on his elbow. "Tidus hold on."

He kept his eyes shut as the girl guided his back against the wall. Whole body tense, he flinched and hissed when nails dug into his skin. "Look at me, damn you."

Without meaning to, he obeyed the request. It was the least she deserved. Yuna stood before him, fuming as one arm remained akimbo on her cocked hip while the one clutching him dug harder. "Is it true", she demanded.

"W-what?"

"Is it _true_", she snarled, giving a harsh yank and leaving angry white lines against his skin. He looked around frantically at some of the students who passed them with curious looks. Blue eyes settled on Wakka and his gang, snickering far enough away not to be apparent but close enough that he could see the ugly gleeful expressions carved on the faces.

"God, you're such a bastard. Wakka told me everything."

He sputtered for a reply. "I-I'm sorry Yu—"

"You're choosing now to get jealous? Well you know what? You're a little late buddy."

She jabbed an accusing finger into his chest that made him cough as his shoulder bumped against the wall.

"Wait huh?"

Yuna rolled her eyes and her expression morphed into disgust as Tidus's mouth worked helplessly.

"Don't play dumb. He told me how you _followed_ him into the bathroom just to try and pick a fight because he said that I was the most beautiful girl he'd ever been with. Where do you get off, huh?"

Tidus's sputtering intensified. "Wait a minu—"

"No. I'm tired of you always going at your own selfish pace. You need to fucking grow up, okay? _He's_ my boyfriend now so stop moping and get over it."

"Yuna, hold on. Is that really what he told you?"

She nodded and crossed her arms. Relief and consternation warred in his chest. So Wakka hadn't told her? Oh God…

He wilted with relief against the wall with a sigh, running his fingers through messy hair.

Fate wasn't about to let Tidus off that easily though. At that moment, Selphie came trotting up with a grin on her face.

"Oh finally", she said between giggles.

Both figures raised an eyebrow at the bouncing brunette as she came up and linked arms with Yuna. She looked between her two friends and her grin grew wider as she hugged Yuna's arm. "You seem to be taking it better than we thought you would."

"Taking what exactly?" She pushed the smaller girl off and eyed her. Tidus suddenly picked up on what she was getting at and flailed his arms in a frantic attempt to quiet her. It was ignored.

"Oh, I know hun. When I found out about Hayner batting for the other team too, I was just as shocked. But hey, we worked it out. I look and he looks, but we stay together. I'm sorry you and Tidus couldn't though."

She giggled again, unaware of the catastrophic affects her words were reaping. Yuna turned back to the cornered blonde with a methodical deliberance that made him gulp.

"Please tell me I didn't hear what I thought I just heard", she droned sweetly. Selphie's face fell.

"Wait", she gasped. "That's not what this", she gestured between them, "is about?"

"No Selphie", Tidus grit out. "It's not."

"Oh." Selphie promptly began to shudder as she felt palpable waves of bloodlust radiating from the girl beside her. Biting her lip, she sidestepped with her hands behind her back until she was a safe couple of feet away.

"Well…good luck then my little fruit!"

Tidus watched her go, helpless to stop the fallout now that it was snowballing out of control.

"You're what", Yuna screeched, fists coming up like she wanted to hit him.

He shrank away, glowering at Wakka and his gang who gave exaggerated winces and loud snickers. "Yuna, hold o—"

He didn't have time to finish as a furious hand connected with his cheek, leaving a sting that was more than physical as it forced his head to the side. Tears welled as he cupped the throbbing flesh and turned back to stare at her wide eyed.

"You bastard", she cried, tears flowing from her now as well while her rage turned to mortification. Her face contorted with hurt and humiliation as her voice cracked. "Yo-u—" She made to go for him again but he caught her wrists and pulled her close as she bit and kicked at him.

"I'm sorry", he murmured, voice tight. "I didn't mean—"

"Tidus, I loved you, you sick bastard", she sobbed against his chest. "You led me on!"

The boy's heart clenched. "I know", was all he could manage.

Wakka came forward at that moment and gathered the trembling girl into his arms with a self-satisfied sneer. "Here baby. Shh-hshh. I'm here."

She wailed into his shoulder as she slumped against him. Tidus's heart was breaking right along with hers. He didn't try to call for her though as she was ushered a little ways away. He didn't have that right anymore.

Just then the throaty rumble of an engine cut through the sleepy air and drowned Yuna's hysterics. Tidus stepped closer to the wall, thinking he'd give the person more room but as the roar came closer, he looked up and his breath caught.

Straddled on the straining metal steed, a familiar figure clad in leather and belts tore down the road then skidded to a halt right in front of him. With swift motions the helmet slipped off and arms were encircling Tidus's nape, tugging him close before he was aware what was happening.

Leon massaged the skin under his gloved hands as he delivered a searing kiss that made Tidus melt against him with a smothered moan. Blue sheathed itself in darkness as he lost himself in the sensation that dulled all pain.

"Hey scrumptious", the older man breathed against open, panting lips.

At that moment he didn't care who saw. Inside he was roaring with possessive relief at having Tidus pressed up against him once more. Unfortunately, it seemed that even though the younger boy felt the same, he wasn't sharing in the sentiment as much.

The blonde pulled back with his eyes scrunched and face pulled into a heavy scowl. "Wait", he gasped. "Please wait."

With stiff movements, Tidus glanced over and his eyes implored forgiveness. Leon followed the line of the boy's vision and loosened his grip a little at the furious expression on a girl a little down the way.

"Oops."

_**Oopsie poopsie haha. x3 Sometimes, I really REALLY hate it when the characters do things I don't want them to do Q_Q I was totally meaning to make Yuna out like a bitch and I suppose I succeeded a little, but she felt a surprising amount of hurt too that I wasn't expecting. I don't really have much else to say about this chapter. Its crap. I'm sorry. I'll try to do better next time but I'm currently stuck in a bit of a rut. Please forgive any typos and OOC-nessness. I suck. I know. U-u. Anyways.**_

_**Review? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Hayner was on his way to practice, having ducked behind the bleachers towards the locker room. He scowled at the sudden activity in his backpack. Shrugging one strap off, he brought it around and cursed as the old zipper snagged. Finally yanking it open, he rummaged around for the source of the annoying "I'm a Barbie Girl" tune Selphie insisted he set her ringer as.

His scowl darkened when some of his team members shouldered past him with thinly veiled snickers. "Hello", he grumped, having finally clutched the irksome thing.

Silence.

"Hello", he tried again, unable to mask the irritation that laced his voice this time.

Heavy breathing. Then, "H…Hay_neeeer_", his girlfriend whined. She sniffled a few times then bawled into the phone, making the blonde pull it away from his ear with one brow arched.

"What did you do now?"

"I-I-I", she hiccupped between sobs. "I done goofed Hay-hay."

"Don't call me that", he snapped. "I repeat, what. Did. You. _Do?_"

"Well I didn't know, and they looked like they were discussing it, and I wanted to give my support _andIdon'tknowwhattodooooooo…_"

The hysteric girl's blubbers suddenly became unintelligible. Hayner pinched the skin between his eyes. "Okay", he sighed. "Okay babe. Breathe. Who exactly are we talking about here?"

"Hay-hay you gotta fix it", she whimpered.

"I can't fix anything until I know who I'm dealing with", he murmured, voice purposefully soothing so she wouldn't start freaking again. "Just tell me what happened."

Her breaths coming in shallow gasps, Selphie managed two names.

At which point Hayner dropped the phone.

When he scrambled to pick it back up, his feet began carrying him in the opposite direction of the locker room.

"You didn't."

"I did…"

"Selphie!"

"SorryFixItILoveYouByeeee."

The phone clicked and he glared at it before shoving the damn thing in his pocket. His feet picked up into a jog. Hell, he didn't want to go to practice today anyway. Evading calamities via one undoubtedly homicidal girl was _much_ more fun. Not.

Maybe if he was lucky she'd decapitate someone and he could squeeze in some practice drills by kicking the head around.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"What the hell is this?" Yuna shrugged out of Wakka's hold, the latter looking just as stunned and mortified as she was feeling. "Tidus, please tell me", she gestured between her ex and the guy on the bike still holding him, "what the _fuck _this is?"

With every furious word she stalked closer to the blonde who was trembling quite visibly. "Yuna", he breathed, voice tight. Without realizing it he stepped closer to her too until they were standing toe to toe. The girl craned her neck, her blue eyes scraping like icy razors over Tidus's face.

"Tell me you didn't", she hissed.

"I didn't", he said quickly. The response was automatic, he would have said anything to appease her at that moment. Anything to make that ugly expression soften like it used to when she could still laugh with him…no, _at_ him. Had she ever laughed with him?

"Don't answer until you know what I'm talking about", she hollered, bringing five perfectly manicured nails down across the cheek she'd slapped earlier. He winced but didn't look away, even as he felt the warm trickle of blood slide down his tingling skin. "You cheated on me with a guy! Tell me you _didn't_!"

"No, Yuna. I-I really didn't. This was…you broke up with me and—"

"Oh what, you don't even wait a month before throwing your ass at a _guy _like some bitch in heat? Hm? Answer me, you disgusting—"

He didn't notice Leon as he flicked the kill switch and turned the bike off. He didn't notice Leon as the older man came and stood right behind him. He didn't notice Leon until Yuna raised her arm to deliver a second blow to her ex.

He flinched when a strong hand shot out of his peripheral and clutched her wrist in it's steely grip. The other placed itself over Tidus's eyes and pulled the trembling blonde into the protection of his chest.

"Don't even think about it", Leon hissed, his blue eyes flashing grey as he squeezed her until the leather of his gloves creaked and she cried out a little.

"Let go of me you sick pervert", she snarled. "I hate you. I hate all of you. Let me go!" She aimed a kick at his shin which he dodged easily.

Tidus's heart clenched as he felt Yuna spit and struggle like a wild cat. He had no will to protect himself right now, but Leon apparently did. He didn't know whether he should feel thankful or disappointed.

Wakka came out of nowhere suddenly as he slugged Leon in the face. The brunette's head jerked to the side from the force of the blow but all he did was spit and swivel back, a maniacal grin in place. He pushed Tidus behind him.

"Oh. Oh, oh. So you wanna play with the big boys gingerhead?"

The boy aimed a punch at him again but Leon released his grip on Yuna this time and caught the oncoming fist. With a disturbingly pleasant expression, he rotated his wrist and starting pressing up.

"Aah", Wakka yelped, surprise quickly morphing to pain as he tried to brace his arm.

"St-stop! Leon, stop!"

"Teacher", Yuna cried. "Teacher help! This pervert is trying to—"

"What's going on here!"

In a flurry of movement, Leon shoved Wakka back into his companions and positioned himself in front of Tidus.

The teacher trotted up, tie flapping and lips blustering as he took in the scene. He eyed the brunette delinquent with grease spots on his shirt, the leather, the bike in the background and back at one of the school's most beloved athletes—now a squirming, whimpering child cradling his arm as he curled up on the hard ground. Yuna rushed to his side and pulled his head into her lap as the copperhead thrashed to and fro, groaning in the throes of his agony.

"Oh give it up", Leon spat. "You're a shitty actor kid. I didn't hurt you."

The teacher blustered again, reclaiming their attention. "Sir, what business do you have here? You realize this is a school area, do you not?" With a condescending look, the professor passed swift judgement based on Leon's appearance. "You look a little old to be loitering in a place like this at any rate." The man muttered something under his breath about useless dropouts and GED's that apparently was only meant for Leon's ears.

He locked his jaw and glared at the floor. If he answered with the truth, not only would he get carted off in the paddy wagon but Tidus would undoubtedly suffer for the brunette's selfishness too.

"He started attacking us", Yuna whimpered as she ran fingers through her boyfriend's hair. "This scary man is crazy!"

"Bullshit", Tidus snapped, his shock wearing off as he noticed Leon's stony silence. "He didn't do anything! You guys were the ones—"

"I was protecting him", Leon jerked his thumb at Tidus, deciding a half truth was better than a whole lie. The teacher took quick stock of the nail marks running down the blonde's face and his lips pursed.

"Well…"

"Teacher, they kissed too. That creep forced him too—"

"He did not!"

Leon squeezed the boy's arm in a subtle gesture. They had to tread carefully here. The teacher's hackles raised at that. "Is this true?"

Tidus glared at his ex, wondering what the fuck he'd been thinking. What had he _ever_ seen in her? No wonder he spent so much time surfing.

"Mr. Masakazu, is this true?"

The blonde's cheeks heated up but no answer was forthcoming.

"I think you should call the police", one of Wakka's goons suggested. "He threatened us—"

"Oooi. Big brother~!"

The gathering turned as Hayner ambled up, having already examined the scene. "Are you causing trouble again?" He stepped behind the professor so he could curl a hand around Leon's neck. The older man tensed and glared as he was yanked down into a bow.

"Please excuse this idiot brother of mine. He's got such a temper but I asked him to come here." Hayner sighed dramatically and popped Leon over the head after they straightened. With a sour expression, Leon chose to keep his eyes locked on the ground as he rubbed at the sore spot.

The professor frowned, pushing his glasses up as he glanced between all three of the star athletes who brought prestige to their school in different divisions. "Well", he sighed. "Just be sure to keep an eye on your relatives next time."

"I will", Hayner murmured earnestly. Tidus tried to keep his jaw locked in place but as soon as the teacher turned to walk back inside the school gates he let it hinge open halfway down to his chest.

Yuna glared at the three boys. "This isn't over. Do you hear me, you butt-loving freaks!"

Tidus winced as Hayner smirked at her. "Come on baby", he purred. "The four most over-rated things in life are champagne, lobster, anal sex, and picnics. Now, how many of those do you do in a week?"

She blushed, being an avid practitioner of picnics. "That's gross", she screeched, single-handedly hauling Wakka to his feet.

"Let's go guys", he grunted, looking more like was about to pass out from his girlfriend's voice rather than his exaggerated injuries.

Tidus watched them go, exhausted. He had no doubt whatsoever that this was over. Not by a long-shot. Women were scary things when scorned.

He sighed and palmed at his face until a gentle hand on his hip turned him around and tugged him forward. Leon's other hand grazed along the angry red lines left from Yuna's nails.

"Man, that harpy got you good", he muttered, brows drawing together in concentration. "Are you okay?" He didn't wait for an answer and Tidus shivered at the sensation of hot lips dragging down his scrapes, making his stomach clench. He whimpered and nuzzled closer.

Or at least that was the intention. The sound of a throat clearing pulled Tidus out of his pleasant trance.

"As cute as this is and all _big brother_,I don't think you should be molesting my best friend while we're still standing in enemy territory."

"I…u-uh…Yeah! W-why are you here anyways", Tidus squeaked, squirming out of the older man's arms. Leon let him go, his expression bemused.

"So", Hayner stated, making his presence known once more. "You're the object of Tidus's desire?"

The other blonde flushed a deep plum all the way down to his toes. "Hayner", he yelped. "Dude!"

"What", Hayner shrugged. "It's true isn't it? This is the infamous Leon…" He walked a couple of slow circles around the tall man. "Huh. Not bad Ti. I can see why you're so obsessed."

Leon raised an eyebrow at Tidus, eyes twinkling. "You're obsessed?"

"I'm not obsessed", Tidus whined. "Hayner stoppit!"

"Oh, be quiet you drama queen", he snapped. "I'm missing out on soccer practice because I had to come pull your limey ass outta trouble…_again_."

Tidus flinched.

"Therefore, I've got ogling privileges. I think I've earned them at any rate", he finished with a sniff.

"And I suppose I have no say in this huh", Leon questioned, arms crossing of their own accord.

"None whatsoever", Hayner chirped politely.

"Whatever..."

After his silent appraisal was over with, the blonde nodded to himself and stepped back. "Walk with me you two."

Without preamble, both males obeyed, sensing an authority far greater than their own.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Leon scowled as the trellis outside of Tidus's window began to tremble. Seconds later, Hayner clambered up and through the open window.

"Does he do that a lot?"

"All the time", both boys answered. The brunette bit back a smile then glared at the blue ice-cream bar that hit him on the side of the head. He picked it up between two fingers and brought it up for closer inspection, his suspicion evident.

"Just eat it. It won't bite...too hard." Hayner tossed one to Tidus as well. The wrapper crackled happily as he caught it against his chest then ripped it open like a greedy kid.

Leon scowled, sniffing at the frozen treat before unwrapping it and taking a tentative lick. He pulled back in surprise. "Oh."

"Mhm."

"Oh."

"Mhmmm."

"That _is_ good."

"Told you", Hayner said around slurps of his own. "Sea-salt ice cream is totally legit."

The trio sat in a semi-circle in Tidus's room. At first, Tidus had been nervous about how his best friend and crush bristled at one another but after a few minutes they were muttering in low voices like life-long buds. When they'd reached his house, Hayner ushered them to go up to Tidus's room, saying he'd be there in a minute. Now Tidus knew why.

Hayner had this thing where sharing popsicles, especially sea-salt popsicles, was like some sort of initiation ritual. Once you bonded over these things, you were as good as family in Hayner's eyes.

Tidus smiled as he licked around the tangy treat.

"Ah, you're dripping." Leon reached forward without thinking and clamped Tidus's wrist in his gloved fingers, drawing it to his lips. He swiped his tongue along the sticky mess, not letting a drop escape before relinquishing his hold.

Hayner just stared at them as Tidus's face lit up like a stoplight.

"So." Both males turned to Hayner as his voice took on a speculative tone. "You're not being a bitch anymore", he stared his best friend down until the other boy looked away sheepishly. "Which can only lead me to believe that the reason for said bitchy behavior this past week is your fault."

Here he pointed at Leon who raised an eyebrow while he suckled the tip of his popsicle.

"Therefore", Hayner continued as he polished off the rest of his sweet ice. He took a second to lick his fingers then crossed his arms and titled his head. "For the sake of you not bashing my Sade anymore—"

"You like Sade", Leon choked out.

He was ignored. "You're going to work out your issues here and now." He puffed his chest out importantly as he indulged in a smirk.

"But I don't think—", Tidus started.

"Here. And. Now, Mr. Masakazu. Or do you want me to bring out…_that_?"

The tan of Tidus's skin turned the aesthetic shade of milk as he shook his head furiously. "No, no. Please leave Todders where he belongs."

"Todders", Leon asked. Again, he was ignored.

"Here and now sounds good", Tidus hastened.

"Right then. Proceed."

He leaned back against the wall as he regarded his best friend who swallowed, his ice cream forgotten. Suddenly, it was only Leon and him here in this space. And there were things he wanted to know.

"You kissed me", he whispered.

Leon's chocolaty eyes riveted to the pink tongue that darted out to lick Tidus's nervous lips as he spoke.

"But then you left. Why?"

It wasn't as easy for Leon to let Hayner fade into the background but in the end he relented with a sigh. "Because", he growled, raking one hand through his hair. "Because…we shouldn't be doing…this."

"Yet you came today. And you kissed me again to boot. So quit saying that."

Leon bristled, fingers curling into fists in his lap now as he nibbled the popsicle stick that dangled between his teeth. God, he needed a cigarette. "Look, I don't why okay? This is wrong Tidus. You know it is"

"What's so wrong huh? What are you scared of? Us? The idea of us?"

"Yes", the brunette snapped. "Yes. All of it. You're just a kid."

"I am _not _", Tidus cried. "I am not just some kid. And you're not that old."

"I'm twenty-two", the older man mumbled, his voice tight.

"Five years isn't so bad", Hayner reasoned. "As long as you haven't done anything. If you wait until he's eighteen then—"

"That's not the problem!"

"Then tell me what is", Tidus pleaded. "Please Leon. You protected me today like you did that time. At least give me the reason why. If you look me in the eye now and tell me to give up, I will. Just give me _something._"

The brunette couldn't.

"Exactly", the younger boy stated. "You can't cause you don't want me to give up. You have no idea how…how scared that makes me. How _happy_ that makes me."

"He's got a point Leon", Hayner interjected. "He's new to this whole scene and again, you're the reason why. He responds to you."

Leon's face twisted. He couldn't allow himself to be this selfish. A sick feeling squirmed in the base of his stomach and he wasn't sure if it was the ice cream or not. He hoped it was just the ice cream. "You've got your whole life ahead of you", he blurted, all his insecurities bubbling to the surface. "I won't hold you back."

"Then don't", Tidus said with a soft smile. "But don't go kissing me and disappearing like that."

"Yeah, he goes zero to bitch in like thirty seconds", Hayner snickered.

They both shot their mediator a look then returned their attention to one another.

"You came today, so you must want something", Tidus reasoned. He scooted forward on his knees. "Let's just take it a day at a time."

Leon eyed the younger boy but allowed his fingers to be played with as he considered the proposal. "Alright", he said. "On three conditions."

It was Tidus's turn to look skeptical. "Those being?"

"You're studies come first."

Tidus snorted.

"And you don't press me when I need my space."

The blonde cocked his head as he glanced over at Hayner who inclined his head. His eyes flicked down to their tangled fingers. "I guess. What's the third?"

Leon allowed a rare smile to lift his lips. "We wait till you graduate to do anything…"

"Until I'm eighteen."

"Graduation. Don't argue with me."

"Eighteen. And you've kissed me already. Don't give me that 'I-know-what's-best-for-you' bullshit either."

Brown eyes narrowed as Leon palmed his face. "Fine. But the minute you start slacking…"

"I won't", Tidus laughed, bubbling with relief. "I won't Leon. Thank you."

The older man squeezed Tidus's hands. "You're a brat", he grunted.

Tidus's laughed tapered off into a giggle.

"Now that that's out of the way", the other blonde drawled. "Are you going to invite him to the party?"

Tidus blinked stupidly. "What party?"

Hayner rolled his eyes. "The one we always throw after finals", he asked, voice exasperated.

Tidus blinked again. "Oh. That party."

"Ah", Leon gulped. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Shut it geezer", Hayner snapped.

"What happened to taking this a day at a time", Leon muttered.

The other boy gestured at his best friend. "That's between the two of you. Now shut up and listen."

Leon snapped his trap shut post haste. "We need a chaperone anyways and Cloud can't do it this ti—"

"Woah back up", the brunette growled, yanking his hand away from Tidus's hold as he swiveled slowly to face the Hayner. "Repeat that", he said slowly. It wasn't a request.

He shrugged, either not picking up on the change in the older man's demeanor or not caring. "I said we need a chaperone because—"

"Yeah, yeah I got that part", Leon muttered. "The name boy. What was the name you said?"

"Cloud?"

Leon's face darkened as he got to his feet.

"So does that mean you're going?"

"I'll be there. When is it?"

"This weekend. The beach by our houses."

Leon jerked his head in a nod as he strode towards the door.

"Wait", the blonde yelped, scrambling to his feet. "Wait, Leon! You're doing it again."

He trundled down the stairs, Tidus following him all the way. "Leon, stop! Why are you leaving so—"

Leon rounded on the smaller male with a snarl. He slammed his arms on either side of Tidus's head, pinning him to the entryway wall. "Space", he heaved, brown eyes wild with pain. "That was one of my conditions Tidus. Remember?"

The blonde bit his lip and curled his hand in one of the lapels on Leon's leather jacket. "I don't understand…are you mad?"

Breath leaving his lungs in a single whoosh, Leon brushed a tender kiss on Tidus's forehead then stepped back, slipping into his boots. "I'll see you this weekend. I promise."

For not the first or the last time, the door slammed in Tidus's face. He closed his eyes, slumping against the wall as the sound of a motorcycle peeling out left tracks on more than just his driveway.

**Heh. This was super poopey e-e;;; sorry! I know what I wanted to write but I don't think I got it out in quite the way it was supposed to come. BUT THE PLOT MUST GO ON :U Party next chapter. Yuna being a bitch again. Tidus gets tipsy? And wtffffffff Cloud makes an appearance :U …or two. Haven't decided yet :3**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

The surf hissed around him, foam passing the corners of his vision in white blurs. Tidus took a deep breath and steadied himself with his arms, nosing the board over the rippling crest. Water rose up and curled over his head as he shot through the shimmering tunnel. For a moment, the only sound was his breathing inside the shifting space while the ocean acted as a buffer, muting all else to a dull roar. The moment was surreal and even though he was slicing through so fast and easy, it felt almost like slow motion.

Tidus grinned and wondered idly what Leon did when things just weren't going the way he wanted.  
Leon.

Tidus's foot slipped and cerulean swallowed him whole for his careless mistake. He gasped, the air escaping in bubbles as his board tugged at the ankle strap linking them. Finally the surf ebbed and he resurfaced from the depths to throw his head back and draw in greedy, burning breaths.

The teen locked his jaw and treaded water for a moment, blinking the salty sting from his vision with a frown. A pink tongue darted up to lap at his sanctuary then he kicked his body into motion, sliding onto the smooth wood stomach-first and paddling back to shore.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Dude what the hell was that?"

The blonde glared up into the sun before the one who'd spoken stepped in the way. Twin cobalt blinked at the change then Tidus went back to rubbing more wax across the slick surface.

"Ti?" Lean muscles rippled while Tidus continued to work. He didn't look up again.

"What do you want me to say Hayner?"

The other teen stood there and dripped for a moment then stabbed his board into the sand and flumped down next to Tidus, snatching up the rag and pushing it in careful circular motions over the thick blotches that had yet to be worked in.

"I just haven't seen you bomb a swell like that in forever is all."

A muscle worked in his jaw, the wax making a little plastic rattle as Tidus fought to maintain control. "I want to see him."

"I know you do."

"Why do I have to wait around like this?" The wax carton went flying as Tidus fisted some of his spikes and leaned an elbow on his knee with a frustrated sigh.

"Ti?"

"What", he snapped.

Hayner rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression. "You need to chill bro. People have real lives that don't just include—"

"Oh what, so I'm some toy he can put away when he gets tired of me?" It had hurt. It had hurt more than it should have because just as they seemed to be making progress, Leon shoved him away. The sound of a bike peeling out haunted his dreams and kicked the back of his throat. He was getting left behind and he was scared to face this new change alone.

"Tidus, I want to kick your ass so _bad_ sometimes. Shut the fuck up for a second."

The blonde was quelled if only by the burst of anger that didn't come often these days unless he really deserved it.

"Just let yourselves breath for a bit. You'll see him in a few days. Some of us can't ever be with the ones we want because of rash decisions and things going too fast. You'd do well to remember that and be _grateful _you get this chance. Even if society shuns you, even if he doesn't always fuckin' bow to your prissy ass at least you get to _touch _him. To keep him _close_. And at least you have people fucking supporting your dumbass." Hayner cuffed him on the back of the head.

Tidus winced. "Hay…sorry. I'm sorry." He chanced a furtive glance, both relieved and disturbed when he saw the other boy lounging atop the warm dune, totally relaxed despite the steel in his tone. "I'm sorry."

The other blonde heaved a heavy sigh. "Yeah", he murmured. Gulls cawed overhead as the two friends leaned on their arms and watched the golden beach as it pushed and pulled, beckoning people to come frolic in it's beautiful salty sand.

Tidus dug his toes in. "What will you tell Selphie if he ever gets out?"

Hayner loosed a bitter laugh then pressed his lips into a thin line. He combed his fingers through his waves then tugged as he said, "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

Tidus wrinkled his nose at a little girl down the way as she tottered around her sand castle. "When are you going to visit again?"

"I can't. We both agreed not to see each other for now and unlike _some _people", Tidus glared at him. "Siefer knows how to wait."

The shorter boy chuckled. "You know, for being foster brothers and all you two sure have a lot in common."

"Well, you know. When you're apart from the one you want the most it gives you time to think. And mellow out." He reached over and gave his friend's shoulder a sharp tweak, grinning when Tidus squawked and cupped the offending flesh. "Like you should be doing." Hayner made an irritated noise in the back of his throat. "You're a cub and your man's a chickenhawk." Blue eyes rolled heavenward as if imploring for assistance. "Why am I even bothering?"

Tidus huffed. "I don't even know what that means." He watched Hayner rise to his feet with a smirk and dust damp granules from his wetsuit.

"See you back at home."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Leon plucked an idle chord on his guitar as he stared off into space. He was such a prick. His lips twisted into a wry smirk. One day at a time huh?

Hell.

Fucking hell.

The guitar twanged in protest when he struck a sour note and the brunette set it down softly. Music was like a woman, his only woman and it demanded his full attention whenever he decided to play. But now wasn't the time for that it seemed. His mind was too fractured to focus on any one thing. The evening moon spilled in silvery bars through his shades as it threw his small living room into sharp relief. A hand groped for his pack before he lit up and held the smoke in his lungs a moment.

Why was he being so lame?

When he thought about the impending promise that loomed closer with every passing second his mind grew numb, his palms started to sweat. His imagination spun out of control as he made up and lived through every possible scenario that could happen.

Cloud showed up.  
Cloud didn't show up.

They got back together.

They didn't and Leon lived happily ever after with Tidus.

He got arrested.

Unfortunately for him all of the above were a very real possibility.

Leon got to his feet with a muttered curse. He was just using Cloud as an excuse and he knew it. Or was he using Tidus?

….

Either way, he was a supreme prick.

The man grabbed his jacket and headed out the door to take a walk in the balmy evening. He noticed with a certain level of chagrin that he was needing to take a lot of walks these days.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Tidus blinked, his eyes being the only thing visible above the steamy water. He scowled and blew some idle bubbles as he contemplated everything and nothing.

Where was Leon right now? What was he doing? Who was he with?

Moisture pooled on his eyelashes, weighing them heavy with the fragrant dew that was lulling his mind into oblivion.

"_Repeat that name again."_

"_Cloud?"_

It was okay. He could stand this. He was a boy too. And what Hayner said earlier…yeah, it was all good.

TIdus knew the score, when you had to get away. He hated it when Yuna would crawl all over him like a cat in heat when he had something on his mind. Wasn't he just doing them same thing to Leon?

God what the hell was he supposed to do?

"_You're a cub and your man's a chickenhawk."_

…..Seriously, what did that mean?

Tidus rose out of the bath and stood a moment with the water lapping over his knees. Stray rivulets traced his body as he glared at the towel on the far counter. Tidus's lips twisted. Pain wrenched in his chest like a knife.

He was lonely…lonely and confused and—

No!

Stop it. Stopitrightnowyoudou—

"Tidus, hurry up!"

The blonde growled and clambered over the edge. "Okay ma!"

"And bring the casserole next door."

"_Okay_ ma."

TIdus hobbled out of the bathroom, steam billowing after him. He shuddered at the cool breeze that stroked his skin and dropped his towel to pull on his ever present swim shorts. He ran a hand through his dripping locks and glanced out the window with a frown. A ghostly shimmer of Leon leaning against the wall with that arrogant smirk, cig perched between that lush pout…

"Fuck!"

"Tidus, watch your mouth!"

"….okay ma."

He trundled downstairs and nabbed the hot pan off the counter before trotting next door.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Man, your mom's cooking kicks the crap out of mine."

Tidus chewed a bite of the special recipe mac and cheese that proudly graced his plate. "I know. Aren't you the lucky bastard?"

"Luck has nothing to do with it _friend_."

"More like…"

"Parental business trips up the poop chute."

Tidus wrinkled his nose then glanced around the empty house and sighed. "You know, it only seems so ominous because you keep the lights off all the time."

Hayner shrugged. "It's whatever. Not like there's anyone around who wants or needs it." He chewed then swallowed the last bite with a lusty groan. " Besides, I don't need much."

"Except my mom's cooking."

The taller blonde licked his lips and took their paper plates into the kitchen, dumping them into the bin. "So what's on the agenda for tonight? Wanna do recon on Live?"

"Nah, I gotta get back. Got studying to do, you know?"

Hayner rolled his eyes. "By which of course, you mean pining over your distant boytoy. Tests are over remember?"

Tidus rolled his eyes. "You're an asshole."

"An asshole who knows you better than you know yourself."

"Come on, don't do tha—"

"Go, be gone with your smitten person!"

Tidus sputtered as his friend flicked his wrists in a shooing motion. "Well, about tomorrow—"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Hayner wai—" The door slammed in his face. The other blonde rubbed the back of his head with a bemused expression. "Well then…"

He turned to go back to his house, lingering by the spot on his fence where him and Leon had shared their first kiss. The teen molded himself into the same position he'd let Leon trap him in and closed his eyes. He opened them again at the sound of a streetlight buzzing to life. It's counterparts followed suit until the orange-yellow glow was stronger than the fading sunset.

With a sigh, he yanked his gate open and walked back in. Hayner watched all of his actions with a knowing simper and thumbed his bottom lip. "Amateur."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Leon shifted his cigarette from one side of his mouth to his other. Seriously. What the fuck?

His eyes narrowed on the yellow square of Tidus's open window, warm and inviting, a beacon in the dark. They flicked to the next house, the cold unassuming nature that made sharp contrast to the abode occupying his most obsessive musings.

Space. Wasn't that what he'd told Tidus? Yet here he was. Again. For the third time this week. Like some—

"Fucking stalker."

Leon jumped and spun around. Hayner wiggled his fingers at the older male in a friendly salute. His expression though, was anything but. Even so the blonde ambled up and leaned on the wall next to him. The plastic bag in his hand rustled with his every motion. He set it down.

"What are you doing here", Leon grumped.

"I live here. I think the more appropriate question would be", he jerked his chin towards Tidus's house, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Leon snorted. "It's a free country."

"To be a stalker."  
"I'm not stalking him."

"You so are. You're totally creeping outside his window like some dumbass. How old did you say you were again?"

Chocolate eyes narrowed as Hayner reached over and plucked the cigarette from his lips. Leon raised an eyebrow. "You smoke?"

Hayner took a deep drag. He coughed.

"Guess not."

The boy took another and didn't cough as much. By the third haul he wasn't coughing at all. "I suppose I don't need to give you the whole 'hurt him and I'll make you the star of a more-than-symbolic-weenie-roast speech."

"No?" Leon plucked another stick out of his pack and lit up.

Hayner snagged the one he stole between two fingers and gestured as he blew out a plume of smoke. "I'm not kidding man. I will stake your shit to an anthill and laugh while Tidus throws little pickles at you."

The elder allowed a grimace. "But are you really okay with all this? I mean—"

"Look bro, it doesn't matter what I think. I'm his best friend, not his mom. What he does is his business."

Leon puffed out his cheeks in frustration and crooked one knee up as he fiddled with his lighter. "Yeah."

"That being said—" Hayner flicked the cigarette to the ground and tweaked his heel to put out the flame before bending down to reclaim his bag. "With great powers comes dirty possibilities."

Leon choked. "Par-don?" He tapped a fist to his chest.

The blonde smirked and pointed to the white trellis. "See that? I give to you the access. Now, say 'thank you Hayner' like the good leather-clad hunk you are."

"….thank you?" He scowled as Hayner gave his cheek a condescending pat. "No wait. What happened to boundaries?"

The eccentric teen trundled through his gate and shot another cocky look over his shoulder. "How very vanilla of you", he drawled. "Stop looking at the candy and take a fucking lick already."

Leon raised an eyebrow, not sure if he should be disturbed or impressed. "You switch personalities faster than my dad."

Hayner snorted and waved a hand before opening his front door. "I'll take care of the details. You…go do whatever it is you do."

Before any further arguments could be brooked, the younger boy headed inside. Leon watched, bemused, as a light on the second floor flicked on, the house took on a decidedly friendlier aura with that one action. He blinked again as Hayner stuck his head out the window and hollered, "Hey brat. Bedtime."

Tidus plodded to his own window and flipped his friend the bird. "I'm going, I'm going. Get off me already."

"Night."

"Night Hay-hay."

"Don't fucking call me that."

Tidus chuckled before stepping out of sight. A moment later, his window went black.

Hayner shot Leon a look then waved and disappeared as well. The brunette swallowed.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Tidus stared at his window then huffed and rolled over. He needed to stop acting like some love sick puppy. Leon wanted his space. He'd get his space.

"_Now you can spend all the time you want surfing. When we were together you spent more time on the water than you did with me anyways."_

Tidus stilled. "I'm sorry", he whispered.

Is this how she felt? How selfish he'd been. If he gave Leon space, would the older man get bored too? Would Leon push him away if he tried to stay close?

The boy buried his face in the pillow and blinked rapidly to stave off tears. It was okay. It was okay, he'd just have to have—

"I'm so sorry", he choked.

"Sorry for what?"

Tidus whipped around with a gasp. Perched on his windowsill like he belonged there, was Leon. The brunette was reclining like he'd done against that decrepit steel skeleton that first fateful night. Before the blonde could stop it a sob welled in his chest and he scrambled off the bed to hurtle himself into Leon's waiting arms.

Chocolate eyes widened as the older man held Tidus close. "Woah, woah kid. Are you alright?"

"I'm s-sorry", he stuttered. "S-s-orry."

"Hey…" Leon pushed Tidus's shoulders back a little so he could look him in the eye. Even through the tan, Tidus's face was flushed and tear streaks left glistening trails in the moonlight. A gloved thumb came up and rubbed at the wetness before drawing back to lick it. "What's going on?"

The younger boy shook his head as his chest heaved. "I'm….scared. I thought you were mad at me."

Leon blinked. "Jesus you really are a child aren't you?" Tidus stiffened but Leon tugged him closer again until their bodies were flush. "I'm not mad at you Tidus. You frustrate the living fuck out of me most times but I'm not mad at you." He smoothed blonde bangs back and pressed kisses against each hot cheek.

Tidus swiped an arm over his eyes and gulped. Then a thought occurred to him as he looked around his room like it was someplace foreign. "Why are you here…?"

Leon grinned and flexed his fingers. "I was in the area. Thought I'd drop by."

"Your space…"

Leon's lips pressed into a thin line. "I'm sorry I treated you like that. It was…wrong of me. "

Tidus nodded, sheepish. "If I'd known you were dropping by I would've cleaned up a little." Leon glanced around the spotless room then wrapped a hand around the teen's nape and pulled him into a firm hug.

"I'm a boy", Tidus mumbled against his jacket.

A wry grin quirked the brunette's lips. "I've noticed."

Tidus turned his head to the side and rested his cheek against the soft leather padding on Leon's shoulder. "I'm a boy so why do I feel like this?"

"Like…?"

"Like you're going to drift away from me. I…I…don't want you to go if I can't work up the courage to spread em."

Leon was quiet a moment while he ran fingers through Tidus's hair then moved down to massage the boy's tense shoulders. "Sex has nothing to do with it. You're still young and—"

"I'm not a kid. Stop saying that."

"Even adults feel like you do."

A heavy sigh lifted Tidus's shoulders. "This is exhausting."

"I know."

The younger boy yelped as he was lifted into the air suddenly.

"Shh", Leon soothed. "You don't want your mom to hear do you?"

Tidus clamped his mouth shut and clung to Leon's neck as the older man carried him to the bed. He laid the blonde down carefully and sat on the edge. The teen tensed so hard he quivered. Leon smile sadly.

He made to get up again but an arm shot out and yanked him down. With a surprising burst of strength Tidus hauled Leon's body on top of his. The brunette was too close – Tidus could smell the cigarettes on his breath and see the pulse pounding in his throat. He sagged as his mind was flooded with fuzzy images—pain braced by bandages, husky chuckles and groans, piercing eyes dribbling his whole body in molten chocolate as he held that gaze while the older man knelt between his legs.

Tidus surged up and pressed his lips against Leon's, throwing his arms around the strong neck. He felt Leon stiffen and grunt in surprise, but then he groaned and wrapped his arms around the blonde, crushing that lanky body against his chest as he returned the kiss with tongue and lips.

The teen's mind reeled. The logical part of his him knew they'd never been in this position before, with a bed and both of them just losing themselves in each other's bodies, but they moved as if it had happened a hundred times before; Tidus knew when to press forward and when to pull back, wasn't surprised when Leon bit his lower lip, made him chase after the teasing kisses while he parted his bruised pout to let Leon slide his tongue inside.

Brunette strands tickled his nose when Leon pulled back to whisper in the teen's ear. "Why is it", he rolled a damp lock of blonde between two fingers, wringing a few drops out. "That you're wet almost every time we meet?"

Leon jerked when Tidus's answer came in the form of fingers sliding beneath his shirt and jacket, tracing the line of his hip with a blunt nail. With a low oath, he broke the kiss and shoved Tidus away from him, holding the blonde at arms' length. They stared at each other silently, flushed and panting until the older man bent his head and tightened his grip on the teen's shoulders.

"Look what you're doing to me", he whispered desperately. Leon snatched the thin wrist and led Tidus's hand down to cup the pulsing hardness that strained against his pants. Writhing, Tidus bit his lip as Leon began rocking slowly against the pressure, choking back a moan when tan fingers gave an experimental squeeze.

Leon slid gloved fingertips up and down, trailing Tidus's ribs as his mouth worked feverishly at the teen's throat. "Fucking brat."

"Tidus, I need your help really quick!"

Both males stiffened at the feminine voice calling from downstairs. They scrambled up at the thumps starting on the stairs.

"Tidus!"

Closer.

They stumbled, bodies still entangled and stealing kisses with each unsteady step.

"Tidus, I know you aren't sleeping."

Leon swung one of his legs over the sill and tangled his fingers in the soft hair at Tidus's nape. "This isn't over little one", he muttered against the quivering pout.

The teen mewled softly and with a whoosh, Leon was down the trellis and loping over the fence. His arms buckled, Leon having supported their combined weight by himself the whole time. His door swung open.

"Young man, are you listening?"

He turned with a face-splitting grin. "Yeah ma."

_**Grah. Okay, okay I know. I said party this chapter but I needed to get back in pacing a little bit. That's what this one is for. _ I'll do my best to spend more time writing these guys. I love them, I really do. Excuse my typos please and uhm, review? X.x**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Long-ish chapter for your patient wait :3_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_The rain tasted like blood. Leon swallowed and rested his forehead on his knees as the downpour plunked against his body. "It hurts…"_

_**It hurts like it should you greedy child. You want too much. **_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_**You sure are, **__the voice growled in his ear. __**Don't you dare touch me, you little freak. I hate you. Get out of my house.**_

_It was his mother's house. It didn't belong to this man who'd changed overnight. But nobody could protect now. Nobody would believe him, let alone listen._

_**Shut the fuck up. Get out! You're not needed anymore!**_

_Leon squeezed his legs as his breath hitched. It'd been three years now, he was fifteen. Yet he could still feel the crack of his stepfather's backhand across his cheek. His lips throbbed with the phantom ache like they wanted to split from just the memory. He pressed them into a thin line and ground his eye sockets into his kneecaps. His teeth began to chatter as he drew in a sharp breath. _

_Never again. He wouldn't touch anything ever again._

"_**Lee come on, help me out here. You don't need those gloves."**_

_Cid wasn't bad…he was just weird. Leon didn't trust him. _

"_**Go ahead, take them off now. I won't hurt you. Leon, wai—"**_

_He'd run. Of course he had. People never kept promises like that. Kind people were the worst because they could change so easily. It was contempt. They all hated him for guarding himself from that wrenching ache. That inevitable betrayal. And why shouldn't he? They hadn't disappointed him yet…_

_Nobody wanted him. He wasn't anyone's priority. He'd never come first. They pitied him. Then they hated him…_

_Cid would come to hate him too in the end, and then he'd send him away. _

_The gravel scraped as he pulled his legs tighter to his chest. Leon sniffed. "It hurts…."_

"_Hey mister?"_

_His gloves creaked as he gripped his pants and squinted up. _

_A little boy stood with an umbrella, a blonde little cherub with a scraped knee. "Are you ok?" Tears glistened at the corners of the child's eyes. Even in this rain Leon could tell the tears from the downpour because of the ones he so desperately wanted to shed. But he'd lost that ability long ago._

_**Don't you dare touch me, you freak. Everything you touch dies. I hate you. Get out!**_

_The boy touched his shoulder. Crimson dribbled down his chubby leg. _

"_Don't!" Leon slapped the hand and lurched himself backwards, legs kicking as he pushed himself against the wall. _

_The child cried out. "S-sorry", he whimpered. His face wrinkled with barely leashed sobs. He trembled a moment then held the umbrella hesitantly over Leon's head. _

_The brunette glared up again. "What do you want", he snarled. "Go away." __**Don't touch me or you'll die too**__._

_The blonde's lip quivered, he tried to smile. "C-can't…" The toes of his yellow rain boots crunched against the drenched gravel as he squatted. "You're hu-hurt…"_

_Leon sneered. "I'm not hurt. I'm just fucking fine, so go away." __**Please…I don't want to kill anyone else.**_

"_You aren't", the boy demanded. "You're hurt." He reached out a chubby hand and splayed it against Leon's chest. "Here." His fingers convulsed a little in the soggy fabric._

_Leon blinked, his eyes dragging over the child; shivering, undoubtedly cold, his knee still bleeding. "What're you doing out here anyway", he muttered. "Shouldn't good little boys be home right now?"_

"'_m lost…mommy…she went…" He rose, glancing down the street and biting his lip, his tan knuckles whitening momentarily as he gripped the umbrella harder. "I don't know where mommy went."_

_Leon blew out a breath and scraped his wet hair out of his face as he got to his feet too. "How old are you", he muttered._

"_This many", the boy dropped his umbrella and held up eight fingers, his face scrunched in concentration. _

_Despite himself, a smile quirked Leon's lips. "Come on. Let's find your mom." _

_Without hesitation the boy took his hand, his tiny fingers disappearing in Leon's because he knew nothing of the real world. He hadn't been soiled yet. Maybe Leon could prevent that for a little longer…_

"_What's your name mister?"_

"_Leon", the teen grunted. Then after a moment, "Yours?"_

"_I'm—"_

Leon snorted as he was jolted awake by a harsh knock on his door. "Open the fuckin' door. I brought waffles!"

"Ciiiiiid", he groaned. The brunette flexed his gloved fingers and plucked the guitar off his sweaty chest.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Do you remember this?"

Leon looked up from his plate and swallowed his mouthful as he reached across the table and took what Cid was offering. His eyes widened.

Cid snickered as his adopted son groaned. "You were such a cute little brat back then. What happened?"

The brunette's eyes narrowed. With his free hand, he took another bite and chewed thoughtfully. "You became my father."

Cid patted his chest in a gesture of mock hurt. "How could you say such a thing? You wound me."

Leon snorted. "Nothing could puncture that nasty hide of yours,habit old man."

Cid smirked then began breathing heavily. "Squall", he rasped, "I am not your father."

Leon rolled his eyes as the ex-pilot took a long draught of brandy laced tea. "In all seriousness though, it is getting to be that time, isn't it?"

Leon rubbed his face. "You did _not _come over here to get all sentimental on me."

Cid pulled a face. "Come on, boy, you can't be this much of a prick. He _was_ your father."

"He was a bastard", Leon growled. "I don't owe him shit."

Cid sighed and took another sip around the half chewed waffle in his mouth. Even if he'd deemed himself the boy's benefactor, this was one thing he knew he had no right to impinge on. He knew what it was like to be abandoned. He knew what it was like to do the abandoning.

But Cid had Vincent and Cid had Leon now, and that was just fine with him.

They finished eating in silence, the faded photograph of Leon as a 15-year-old with a grease smudge on his cheek resting between them.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Fuck it," Cid snarled.

The teen's stomach sank. He knew it was just a matter of time. Cid was about to prove him right.

"I tried to be nice, but I can see that ain't workin."

Cid would say he hated him now, get frustrated and scream, tell him to get out. The grizzled blonde reached over his head and Leon recoiled thinking he was going to get hit. He blinked a couple of times and pressed his fists to his collarbone when Cid snagged his wrist and tried to force something into his hand.

"Oh knock it off, you can keep your gloves on." The man's grip tightened until Leon's fingers uncurled "Take this", he snapped.

The teen flinched as Cid shoved something heavy into his hand. He could feel the cold steel even through the thick stitched leather. Leon blinked stupidly at the thing before glancing up.

Cid was speaking again. "I ain't gonna tolerate any more of this running away shit. I'll have no more your disrespect either." Cid poked him in the shoulder and scowled heavily. "Now, I've tried to be understanding, but that don't seem to be getting us anywhere either. I've adopted you. Do you know what that means?"

Leon was mortified to feel his face scrunching like he wanted to cry. He wouldn't give Cid that satisfaction.

"I asked you a question."

The teen jerked his head from side to side stiffly.

"It means I'm responsible for you now, whether you like it or not. Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Leon blinked fast but complied as he glared up into Cid's face.

The elder softened a little as he met that hateful gaze. "I'm not gonna say I know what you've been through or where you've been, because I don't. But that doesn't matter because you're here now." Leon's entire body stiffened but Cid didn't give him an opportunity to cut in. "Look, I won't try to take your gloves again. I said I was sorry, but you need to work with me a little here… Okay?"

Leon locked his jaw stubbornly and looked away again.

Cid snorted and ran a hand down his face. His expression darkened as he shoved a cigarette into the corner of his mouth and lit up. He took three calming drags then gestured to Leon around his third exhale. "Follow me", Cid muttered.

Leon hefted the heavy instrument and momentarily entertained the idea of shoving it into the back of his benefactors' skull. In the end, he followed Cid, his steps dragging in a subtle show of mutiny.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"This is the last thing on the list now. Dammit boy, are you listening or not?"

Leon stared blankly at the ex-pilot. He braced himself for many things when he stepped through the garage door, but nothing could've prepared him for this. A beating maybe, or another run through the verbal ringer… But _this_…

"She's yours if you'll have her, but you have to work for it." Cid polished the wrench as he regarded the boy. "And if you can't even fuckin listen—"

"I'm listening", Leon blurted.

"Good. Now, the last thing you're gonna need to do is check the torque. This", he held up the tool in his hand, "is a click-type torque wrench. It's for higher torque values. That", he gestured to the one he'd shoved in his foster son's hands, "is a beam-type torque wrench. It's for the more delicate torque values. You follow me?"

It took him a moment but Leon jerked his head in a nod.

Cid eyed him then inclined his head. "We're talkin swingarm pivot, axles, handlebars, calipers, the steering stem", the blonde rotated his wrist in a lazy gesture. "And so on. Do you know why?"

Leon twisted his lips, then he stuttered, "To prevent the uh…frame from…rattling?"

Cid's lips curved into a rough grin. "Atta boy", he growled. "You're a natural."

Leon scowled at the tingle that erupted in his stomach at the praise. "Are you sure I can?" Leon was too awed to bother being nasty. His guard was crumbling.

"You're my kid now. You have to learn the trade sometime."

"But… What if I mess up?" Leon opened and closed his hand a few times around the socket wrench. He swallowed. "That was…a lot."

"That's your fuckin' problem. If you don't want to mess up, don't mess up. If you do", he shrugged. "Take responsibility and learn from it." The ex-pilot leered down at him around the fresh, unlit cigarette and gave the tool in his hand a few extra savage wipes. "I showed you how to do it, now do it."

"I can't…"

"Sure you can." As an afterthought, he tossed a bundle of cloth at his foster son. "Put these on. You won't get so dirty."

And with that the older man turned on his heel and left Leon to the task.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

The teen scraped hair out of his face as he eyed the list. He frowned in concentration as his eyes roved over the various tasks:

-Wheels and tires  
- Brakes  
- Chain and sprockets  
- Fluid levels  
- Battery  
- Air filter  
- Fuel system  
- Valves  
- Major bolt torque specs

Check and check, he thought. Leon allowed himself a smirk. It wasn't perfect, and it was nowhere near clean, but it was a job he'd completed.

"You done with that tune up yet boy?"

"Yeah", Leon called over the screech of the closing garage doors. His brows pinched together in concentration as he scrubbed at his cheek absently. It'd been six solid hours with Nam era music floating in the background from the other room, but Leon had finally fumbled his way through a complete tune up. It was hard work at first, the smell of oil and cold metal and gas making him dizzy, but he pushed through and this was the final result.

"Well hurry up, we gotta go", Cid growled.

"Aren't you going to check my work?"

A groan echoed off the walls of the garage. "I trust you, okay? Come on."

Leon frowned. Tucking the socket wrench into his back pocket, the brunette sighed through his nose as he braced himself on the bike's handlebars and pushed it into the corner. For all intents and purposes, he had done a good job. But would it be good enough for Cid…

He snagged the tarp from the ground and draped it like a loving blanket over a child. When he was finished he set the socket wrench in the tray with a clatter and jogged the short distance to the door to catch up with the older man. His eyes examined the older man, with his jumpsuit zipped down, the top half dangling around his grizzled hips.

Without thinking about it Leon fumbled with his own zipper until his appearance mimicked Cid's.

The older man's face crinkled into a rare grin, clapping the teen on the shoulder as they walked out of the shop together. Later Leon in would appreciate this action. For now, however, it still felt strange.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"How was it?"

Cid's chest rumbled with discontent. Vincent tossed him a concerned glance. "That bad, huh?"

"Some days I don't know whether I want to slap that boy or hug him…"

Vincent wrapped the older man in a hug.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

A whistle blew in the crisp breeze as Tidus resurfaced with a gasp. He treaded water a moment then swept his arms out and kicked his legs in a graceful surge, pushing his body towards the shore. His chest heaved with satisfied gasps as he finally hit the shallows and dug his toes into the mushy sand. The blonde paused a moment and allowed the water to push and pull at his thighs as he closed his eyes and felt the sun dry the water on his back.

The tang of the salty air felt like a pleasant knife jamming itself into his lungs.

"Great", a voice shouted in front of him. Tidus's eyes fluttered open. He stood dripping as Hayner jogged up to him, whistling jingling and a wide grin on his face. "Feeling better I see."

Tidus mirrored the grin without realizing it, shaking out his arms to shrug off some stray drops.

"Something good happen?"

The younger blonde blushed. "That obvious, huh?"

Hayner's smirk turned insidious as he jerked his chin towards the foamy surface. "CooI. Yeah. Whatever. I want that drill two more times." He clapped his hands together. "Let's go. Hurry up."

Tidus's body throbbed in protest. "No wayyyy", he whined.

The other blonde shoved his shoulder and stood back before plucking the whistle and puffing out his cheeks.

"Dude, don—"

The shrill scream buzzed his teeth.

"Twice more now, come on!"

Tidus grit his teeth then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He forced his body to sprint into the hissing waves once more.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

The fire crackled merrily as the stars twinkled overhead. Tidus craned his neck back to allow Hayner more access as the blonde kneaded his tense shoulders.

"You did good today. Keep training like this and the next competition is yours."

Tidus sighed appreciatively and allowed his eyelids to flutter. Hayner shifted his legs and nudged him to sit up as Selphie and Pence slogged towards them. The perky brunette plopped down two grocery bags while Pence stacked a few cases of soda next to it.

"You could help you know", Selphie pouted.

"I started the fire", Hayner snapped.  
"And I got the spot", Tidus grinned lazily and patted his belly.

The girl threw up her hands and shrieked when Olette popped up behind her grabbed her ribs. "Gottcha!"

The girls ran a couple of circles around the fire, laughing.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop kicking sand everywhere." Roxas set an armload of s'mores fixings next to the soda. Axel smirked beside him.

Tidus got up and Hayner pulled Selphie into his lap. The blonde scratched his head groggily as more people started to arrive. "Anyone got the music", he asked.

"I do", Axel piped up. He was indeed hunched over a radio and fiddling with the controls.

A cool breeze picked up, rustling Tidus's swim shorts. He tucked his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie. Suddenly, Beach Boys began crowding the space around the growing gathering.

"No!"

"Oh, come on Roxas! Beach Boys are dope!"

The blonde slapped him over the head. "Don't ever say anything is 'dope' again. Change it."

"But—"

"Change it Axel", several people chorused.

The redhead huffed but obliged, settling on a rock station instead. He crossed his arms and flumped into the sand, pouting.

"Knock it off", Roxas grumbled.

"You", Axel shot back petulantly.

"Real intelligent." Roxas rolled his eyes when the redhead flipped him the bird.

Tidus grinned at the antics of his friends, his eyes scanning the teens in search of one particular brunette.

"Chill out, he'll come when he comes."

Hayner ambled up, one arm slung around Selphie's shoulders and a melon soda already gripped in his free hand. He sipped from it as Selphie giggled. "You can't rush these things", she added.

"Can't rush what", a voice asked from behind them.

Tidus's heart sped up at that familiar smooth timbre. "Leon", he breathed.

The older male smiled down at him, his jacket hooked on one finger. "Hey", he said.

It felt like Tidus swallowed a couple of mouthfuls of sand. "Hey", he croaked back.

Hayner rolled his eyes and removed himself from Selphie to clap arms with Leon. "Glad you could make it."

The brunette inclined his head as he looked around. "Pretty good setup you've got here."

Hayner shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. He turned to survey his surroundings as well. Olette was pestering a blushing Pence about something, digging an elbow in his side. Axel and Roxas were immersed in making out by the radio. His eyes narrowed as Yuna, Wakka, and the rest of their posse showed up.

"Hey", she greeted with a smile.

"What are they doing here Yu?" Tidus jutted his chin at the copperhead, eyes slitted in contempt.

"They're with me", she grinned and patted Wakka's chest. "Jealous?"

Leon snorted.

"Don't worry. We'll keep things down to a dull roar", Wakka drawled.

Leon quirked a brow and deliberately placed his hand on Tidus's shoulder. His thumb traced a gentle circle through the hoodie, making the smaller male shiver. He smiled. "See that you do."

Yuna curled her lip then spun on her heel and readjusted her bikini top. "Let's get something to eat guys."

Wakka's gaze lingered on the blonde but he followed.

Leon leaned down and whispered into Tidus's ear, "You ok?"

"F-fine." He squirmed out of the brunette's hold.

Leon frowned at him. "You sure?"

"Mhm…" Tidus's hand wandered out and fisted in Leon's shirt. "I just…" He looked away.

Leon smirked. "I got it. I'll dial it back."

Tidus nodded, a blush staining his cheeks.

Hayner cleared his throat. "Well…this isn't awkward at all."

Olette snagged Pence's wrist and led him over. "Loosen up you guys. This is to celebrate tests being over. Why do you all look so stiff?"

Tidus laughed nervously. "Tonight's going to be interesting."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Leon's head snapped up. He was hunkering on a log with a marshmallow in the fire. Cloud was here. He knew that rare, smoky laugh.

Chocolate eyes searched the gathering and there he was, speaking in low friendly tones with Hayner not ten feet away. Leon swallowed.

"—llow." A sharp tug on his shirt. "Your marshmallow!"

Leon cursed and pulled his spit back too late. The marshmallow hissed as it melted off and plopped onto the hot embers.

"Try again", Tidus chuckled. He handed over a freshly equipped stick but Leon waved it away.

"Its ok."

Tidus tilted his head. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Look, will you stop thinking I'm mad at you all the fucking time?!" His mouth snapped shut at the hurt that suddenly darkened Tidus's baby blues.

"I said I was sorry about earlier—" The teen trailed off, orange and black warring for dominance on his face as he bit his lip.

Leon rose from his spot and brushed his pants off.

"Leon…" Tidus reached for him but pulled back.

He stalked away from the circle of light and warmth without his jacket, towards the beach. The fire shrunk to a glittering jewel as his boots began to squish in the damper stretch of sand. The brunette let out a heavy sigh and chafed his arms.

"You came."

His eyes squeezed shut as a thrill chased down his spine. "You did too", he grit through clenched teeth.

Cloud chuckled softly and came to stand by his side. "I was invited."

"So was I", Leon shot back. Body rigid, he turned with a glare.

The blonde smiled and traced the crashing waves with his own neutral gaze. "Is that him?"

Leon looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Another chuckle. "That Tidus kid is cute."

Leon rounded on him. "Don't start. You left _me_ remember?"

Cloud held up his hands but the smile didn't drop. "This is why, _remember_? You were never all there—"

"I was", Leon snarled. "But I wasn't good enough. I never am."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Enough with the pity party. You've always had a thing for the young ones but you act way more immature."

"Shut up—"

"I mean, at least I was _legal_ when you—"

"I said, shut up!"

Cloud fell silent, smile still in place, though now it had a sharp edge that wasn't there before. "You need to wake up. You're too insecure for a stable relationship. Don't drag another poor kid down with you."

"I'm not forcing Tidus to stay. Don't talk about things you don't kno—"

"Is he a replacement too? Are you still searching for that little blonde in the rain? Come on, fess up. You're still stuck in that dream aren't you?"

"Shut up!" A hand clamped down on Cloud's elbow and tugged him closer, chocolate boring into the mocking ice that was still managing to drive him insane.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Tidus felt sick. "Hayner?"

The other blonde glanced up from his fifth soda as his friend approached. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Leon?"

"I thought he was with you."

Tidus shook his head and flicked his eyes around the gathering of teens that had positively exploded. Some weren't even from their school; friends invited friends invited acquaintances until the little group celebration had morphed into a full blow party like it usually did. It'd never bothered him before, but now…

Trance music offset the ocean's roar in a low hum that was pierced by shrieks and laughter as teens of varying sizes and shapes lounged around the three fires now alight on their little corner of the beach. It looked like such a happy event.

But Tidus felt sick.

He hadn't meant to get cornered next to the food by Yuna. He hadn't meant to talk to her. But Leon had seen. And for the rest of the evening Leon had been cold to him. "I can't find him anywhere…"

Hayner's mouth twisted. "He's around here somewhere. Just calm down."

Tidus shook his head and bit his lips. "Yeah…yeah, you're right." He turned and slogged with bare feet through the cool sand. He needed air. He needed a quiet place to think. Tidus slipped between the swim suited figures until he was free. He blinked up at the stars, wondering why they were so blurry. And then he felt the burning and the moisture on his cheeks that had nothing to do with the ocean, though it was just as salty.

Tidus dragged a sleeve over his eyes, his chin puckering. With a huff, the boy regained a stranglehold on himself and decided he wanted to go to that pocket, that secret place that was his…and now Leon's.

He started to head that way, trekking up the dune when two figures caught his eye. He dropped down and crawled closer. His eyes widened and that sick feeling that swam in the base of his stomach curdled.

"You should just break up with him. He'll never be able to satisfy you."

"Cloud, we need to talk." Leon gripped the blonde's arm and began to haul him away.

* * *

_**Hehe…Yeah. I wanted to make the beach scene into something cooler but the story is progressing as it wants to. I'm clinging on for dear life xD**_

_**Review?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Angry eyes roved over the girl—what was her name? Rikku. That's right. A pretty little blond with a tight ass in short shorts. She was blushing, giggling at him. Tidus curled a finger at her and she came over.

"Hi", she said.

He didn't smile back. This was a female, a girl, the softer sex. He tugged her down and crushed her into a smothering kiss, guided her to crouch between his parted legs. Her lips tasted sweet. She tensed for a moment then sighed, relaxing into his embrace and kissing back. She smelled good. Her hair was like spun gold as Tidus tangled it around his fingers.

Fuck it.

He wasn't going to get left behind again. Fuck Yuna. Fuck Leon. The teen growled against her lips, making little Rikku squeak.

Suddenly he shoved her away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. A pained expression contorted her features as she whipped back to glare at him. "What the hell was that for?"

Tidus didn't answer. Instead, he brought the bottle to his lips and grimaced as he took a huge swallow. On the next gulp, he swished the burning liquid around a little then spat it into the fire.

"Ugh", Rikku growled. "Stupid prick." She got up and stalked away.

She was sweet. She was soft. She was a girl. Tidus took another swig and shuddered. It was amazing, how gross it seemed to him now. Nature had fashioned their sex to compliment one another, and yet he couldn't even stomach making out with a girl now.

Unbidden, Leon's face swam in the furious haze that numbed his mind, his lips.

Hayner stood a little ways away, looking just as ill. And why shouldn't he? His friend's bitter decline was his fault after all.

He hadn't meant it. He really hadn't.

People crowded around Leon when the older man first arrived, thinking he was cool and hot. It wasn't just girls but some guys. Leon remained aloof, his eyes only for Tidus, but still the teen had gotten a little jealous. That's when he'd gotten up, under the pretense of getting food, air.

But then Yuna had cornered him. Leon had seen the way he'd fumbled, mistaking that for lingering affection. Well, whatever. He'd hightailed it out of there in a hurry. And with who? With Cloud, of course.

Cloud.

He was just a stupid replacement for Cloud. Why would Leon be interested in him? He was a flailing brat, wet behind the ears.

"When I said you needed to calm down, I didn't mean it like this."

"Shut up." Tidus threw his head back and took another bitter draught from the bottle of Captain Morgan he'd found nestled by the food. Someone needed to be thanked or thrashed for smuggling it in. Right now, Tidus didn't care which.

Hayner reached for it but Tidus slapped his hand away. "Knock it off Hayner."

"What's gotten into you!?" Several people looked over at Hayner's explosion but he waved them away and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay…Yes, I did invite him. I'm sorry. I don't know what the hell I was thinking", he drawled.

Tidus snorted bitterly. "I guess you didn't, did you. You're—" He hiccupped, face squinching like he was struggling to remember what he was about to say. "You're jealous Hay. You're jealous that he's not…"

"Don't you dare."

"He's not Siefer."

Hayner grit his teeth. Despite the fact that it was the cutting truth, it sounded so much worse when spoken aloud. "Give me the bottle Tidus. Your mom's gonna be pissed."

"Ya know", the other blonde slurred, ignoring him. "They could almost be siblings." He made a lazy gesture in Yuna's direction, who was kicking back on Wakka's jacket while the copperhead nuzzled into her lap with a satisfied grin. "It's the hair", he spat. "That stupid wavy, brown…hair." He hiccupped again.

Hayner palmed his face. "Were you ever able to find Leon?"

Tidus barked out a harsh laugh. "Oh, I found him alright." Another hiccup. Tidus lifted the bottle again but his fingers spasmed and he dropped it in his lap. "Shit! These are my favorite trunks!" The bottle paid no mind as, with a few depressing glugs, it emptied its contents all over him. Tidus stared down at the blooming stain that was as stark as blood. "He was with Cloud", he murmured. "Leon was with Cloud."

Hayner paled.

The other blonde flailed a little then, dizzy from alcohol, flumped back into the cool sand. He groaned, "Hayner… I don't… feel good."

"How much did you have?" Hayner bent down and relieved him of the bottle.

"This much", Tidus's hands swayed as he marked the amount, a good quarter of the bottle.

Hayner snorted. "Guess you didn't have enough captain in you."

Tidus aimed for his head but his arm crashed uselessly to the sand again. He dug his fingers in and squeezed his eyes shut. "Hurts", he grit through his teeth.

"Just lay down for a bit. I'll go bring you a hotdog bun so you can get some of that shit outta your system."

"'m not hungry."

"You'll eat it anyways", Hayner snapped. He got up and dumped the empty bottle into the trashbag with a clink. Eyes narrowed, he scanned the crowd for Leon or Cloud but neither was in sight. He raked a hand through his hair. "Dammit", the blonde muttered.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"You made your choice."

"But apparently you haven't." Cloud rested against the wall, his arms crossed. "I know you Leon. You don't usually make a habit of hanging around brats in such an…innocent setting. Young and blonde. You haven't changed a bit." Cloud sized him up. "You came because you thought I'd show up, didn't you?"

Leon swallowed. "You're wrong." They were back at his place now. It didn't matter. Lies didn't matter. He'd gone for Tidus yes, but a part of him, a bigger part than he wanted to admit had come because…

"Far from it Squall", Cloud drawled. The brunette winced. "That's right. I know you. And I've heard all about your little tryst with Tidus. Hayner's my friend too, you see."

"Stop it." Leon hunched forward and braced his knuckles against his temples. "Stop it please."

"This whole thing reeks of rebound. Give it up now before anyone gets hurt."

"I…I don't want…" Leon choked as the blonde's eyes flashed in the darkness of Leon's living room.

"You don't want to be loved, you love to be wanted. Well, I've got news for you pal—life isn't some fairytale", he hissed as he pushed himself up from the wall. "We don't always get our happily ever afters. What you're doing is _illegal_ Lee. It isn't harmless. Wake up."

"I know…I know", he groaned. "I didn't mean…"

"You never mean!" Cloud threw up his hands. "That's your problem! You're so fucking insecure that you string people along but don't let them in because you're too damn scared." He stalked around the side of the couch and crouched down so he could see Leon's face. His hand drifted out to pluck at one of Leon's gloves, even as the brunette shrank away. Tsking in frustration, he grabbed Leon's chin between his thumb and index finger and steered his face up. "Tidus isn't ready for you. I wasn't ready for you. You're too scared of this kind of thing. And someone will get hurt if you try to keep this bullshit up." His face softened. "You were never able to touch me and I hope to god you haven't done too much damage to Tidus yet. Let him go."

"I can't…" It was a low, desperate murmur. Leon's back rose and fell slowly as if each breath was costing great effort. "He loves me…"

"That's what you said about me. You've always been attracted to the young ones. The blonde ones. He's just another replacement for that stupid little dream of yours. You don't know what love is."

The leather gloves clung to his skin as he started to sweat in earnest. They were making his hands burn, he wanted to tear them off. But he couldn't. Even now he couldn't. "I've touched him."

For only a few moments, but he had. Tidus had felt his skin and hadn't cursed him for it. He was still…alive.

Cloud's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Leon's shoulders slumped but he met Cloud's gaze with his own. "Yeah."

The blonde rocked back on his haunches with a low whistle. He smiled at the light scar that slanted down Leon's forehead to his right tear duct. It was the first genuine smile in a long time. "That's…wow."

"Yeah."

The two men sat in silence, sharing between them the weighty implications of such a simple act.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Hayner blew out a deep breathe when his eyes found a familiar coif that glistened in the dying firelight. "Thank God."

Leon glanced up at the growl.

"Where the hell'd you go?" Hayner poked him hard in the chest before pointing at his friend, a bundle curled up in the sand. Their spot was now pretty much empty, with Roxas, Axel, Selphie, Olette, and Pence hanging back to help clean up.

"I—"

Hayner waved a hand in his face. "Nevermind that. Take him", the blonde jabbed a finger at Tidus again, "And go home. I already told his mom he'd be spending the night with Pence and me at Pence's house."

Leon's face pinched into a scowl. "Why can't he just go home?"

"Because", it was Selphie's voice this time. And it sounded even more disturbing than Hayner's because of the cold edge that was completely foreign to her tone unless one of her friends was being threatened. "He's so wasted he can't even see straight."

As if to punctuate the point, Tidus moaned and coughed as he drew in a little sand. "Hayner", he croaked weakly, one hand groping for his friend.

Without being prompted Leon strode forward and crouched next to the blonde, taking his hand. "Tidus?"

The boy shrank away from him, his voice heavy with grief. "Not you. Not…you go away…go…" Tidus tried to squirm out of reach but Leon gathered the teen into his arms.

"Hey", he soothed. "Shh, it's okay." He started to rock a little when Tidus gave up the struggle and slumped against him.

"I don't know what happened but you need to make it right."

Leon glanced up to find most of Tidus's friends looming above him. He nodded and rose to his feet, grip tightening on the gangly body that found the strength to cling to him. "I will."

"You better", Axel snarled. "Or we'll hunt your ass down."

Roxas elbowed his boyfriend in the sternum as Leon glanced at Hayner. The other blonde smirked. "Axel's right. Tidus is a big boy and all but we're still his friends and it won't take much to get that fire started again."

The redhead tapped a spit against his palm and eyed Leon's crotch like a feral animal.

"Duly noted", the brunette grunted. He assisted Tidus to a stand, the teen mumbling a comfy string of jibberish in his ear as he found his feet. They took a few shuffling steps through the sand.

"I wanna go home", Tidus whispered brokenly.

"I'll walk you."

"Not… not my home." The blonde clung to his neck and Leon felt his chest clench when moisture dotted his skin. Tidus trembled with quiet, heaving sobs. "You're back. You're back…" The teen wilted, his legs giving out.

Without missing a beat, Leon hefted Tidus in his arms then turned to make his way back to his now empty apartment.

Hayner watched the duo go before he felt a soft hand claw into his elbow.

"Oh baby", Selphie sang. "You got some 'splainin to doooo."

He ran his fingers through his hair and tossed her a grim smile. She returned it though it was forced, and sharp, and acted as the knife it was meant to be.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"I guess that's all that needs to be said." Cloud rose soundlessly to his feet with a lighter grin. His entire body seemed relaxed with that single omission. "This one might be different after all."

Leon stayed sitting but jerked his head in a nod. "Everything…feels like it is with him. I don't want to hurt him…"

"Just be careful."

Twin chocolate shut as the sound of a slamming door crowded the empty space. He shook his head and opened his eyes again. Everything was bathed in a grey but he was hypersensitive right now, his chest still constricting with residual panic.

In the dark, Leon could see forever.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Tidus burped then groaned. Bleary eyes cracked open then widened. That wasn't his ceiling. The teen sat up then bit back another watery burp as his axis tilted. Bile boiled in the pit of his gut.

"Awake?"

He jumped at the sudden noise that scraped at his ears. Tidus blinked hard then squinted at the shadowy figure hunkering on the edge of the bed. "L…Leon?" His chest tightened with pain. "No", he bellowed. "Where's Hayner!? Hayner!" Tidus stamped his nausea down as he bolted from the bed. "Hayner", he yelped, voice cracking.

Quicker than a blink, Leon was across the bed and snatched his wrist, tugging him back against the mattress. The brunette hovered over him, a gloved hand molded over his mouth. "Shut up for a sec, will you?"

Tidus continued to struggle, his face contorted with teary anger. "Mmphmgm!" he screamed.

"If I remove my hand will you be quiet?"

Tidus stilled, after a moment he nodded.

Leon pulled back and scooted a short distance away. The teen scrambled off the bed and rubbed his mouth, swallowing in a mad attempt to keep the contents of his stomach stationary. He braced his rigid body against the wall, panting "Just say it", he snarled. "Get it over with…" Tidus's chest shuddered as he cupped his elbow.

Leon shot him a look, genuinely confused. "…sorry? Say what?"

"Stop playing with me", Tidus shrieked. "Please, stop. I saw you…I saw you with Cloud. I saw you and I heard him and I—" Voice cracking again, the teen swallowed the hysteric sob clogging his throat. His entire body was trembling, cold sweat dotting in all the wrong places. "Just break up with me and get it over with…"

Leon stood up carefully and held his palms up. "Tidus, let me explain…"

The blonde slid along the wall, backing away from the older man as he tried to come closer. "Just say it", his voice was calmer, resigned. "Stop dragging me along. I get it already. Please…" his face twisted.

"Tidus, hold on."

He flinched when Leon finally cornered him and placed both his hands on the bony, quivering shoulders, kneading gently. Despite himself, Tidus relaxed into the touch. He titled his head and stared into Leon's eyes.

"I'm not going to break up with you", Leon murmured. His brows pinched together as a finger came up to trace the curve of Tidus's cheek.

The teen turned his face to the side, expression crinkling with pain. "Let's…stop this."

Cold gripped Leon's heart as he tried to catch Tidus's eye again. "Hey", he said, hooking his thumb under the boy's jaw, tilting it up. "Hey, look at me."

Tidus blinked fast, like staring at Leon was as hard as staring at the midday sun.

"I'm sorry."

Before Tidus could answer, he found himself enfolded in a tight hug. Leon buried his nose in the crook of Tidus's neck and breathed deep as his arms clenched. "I'm sorry for making you cry. For hurting you. I'm so, so sorry."

Before he could think better of it, Tidus's arms looped around Leon's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his ear. "It's okay…"

And, surprisingly it was. There was just one thing…

"Did you…did you and Cloud…?"

"No", Leon growled against his skin. "I wouldn't cheat like that."

"So if we weren't…"

"Still no."

"Are you sure you don't still like him?"

Leon snorted. "Cloud's…Cloud. Our chapter is over."

Tidus rubbed Leon's back and burped again, quieter this time but his face screwed itself up in disgust. "Yuck."

The brunette shifted then nudged him back to sit on the bed before handing him a glass of water. "Drink. It'll help you feel better."

Tidus smiled as he took the glass and emptied it's contents in two gulps. He exhaled and set the glass down. He did feel better. A lot better.

It was scary how easily he could forgive. But then, Yuna had taught him well. The adrenaline drained from his body, leaving the teen's eyelids feeling heavy. The room began to spin in a pleasant way as Leon guided him to lay on the pillow and pulled a blanket over him.

"Rest", he heard the single gruff command as if he were underwater. His last conscious thought was wanting to ask Leon to stay, but he couldn't move. A moment later he felt the bed dip and with the last of his conscious strength, Tidus sighed happily.

* * *

_**D**_**uuuuuude **_**I'm totally running on empty here! Will correct typos later. Don't I always say that though? Heh, I'm being haunted by dreams of A Pondering of Peripherals so…by the general feel of it I think an update in either that or LM next…no promises though e-e**_

_**Many thanks go out to my continued support; my readers, my awesome, awesome reviewers-guests and otherwise!**_

_**It really does mean a lot to me. This pairing is just...ugh! It makes me squeakish. And ooooh~ I've got some serious drams in the works for this one :3 Stick around and find out~!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Say**_** it with me now, "Cloud's-a bitttttch." Now don't you feel better? I know I do. This word-barf came from nowhere but I thought it was kinda neat. Don't worry you guys, I haven't given up on this story :3 Shiz has just been kinda crazy. Be warned, uber many typos that will get combed over later.**_

_**For now though, Enjoy~**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Things weren't always this way in their home. Hayner scowled at the large, dark house. It was empty these days, but it used to not be.

"You made your bed", he muttered under his breath. "Now you gotta lay in it."

It _was _his fault after all. Him and his brother. They'd splintered their family because of their selfishness. How could he have explained it to their parents at the time? How could he have tried to talk around it when he was bent over their kitchen table, ass in the air with Seifer drilling him raw as he _begged_ for more. There was _no_ way around that, but then, even if there were would he have tried?

The answer was Hayner's only comfort as he trudged up his front steps.

Was it love? No. Something deeper.

Had he wanted to ruin his family? Of course not. He loved them all but with Seifer...

Hayner used to hate the fucker, the way his older brother would constantly belittle him and put him through hell. But it made him tough. After their parents had Seifer thrown in jail on statutory rape charges it made him calmer too. After all of that, with Seifer dogging his steps, showering him in private affection, _being there_ for him, the elder's absence went a long way in teaching him the most brittle virtue.

After it was all through; the trial, the screaming, the tantrum and the shock that came with their parents' realization that Hayner had not only been subject to having sex with his brother, but been a _willing participant, _well. That's when the distance started, the long business trips where his parents were both gone nine months out of the year. Across the country. Across the world. Like they wanted to flee the abomination their sons were practicing.

They weren't blood brothers. His parents had actually adopted Seifer into their home. Hayner remembered that day...

The one he would come to love...hate the most, glaring down from the top of the stairs with scabby knees and a bandaid across one cheek. He'd been at the orphanage the longest out of all the kids running around, all of the other kids that were trying to impress Hayner's parents enough to be taken out of this sterile place. Seifer was the only one who didn't try, and it was by accident that they met.

Hayner despised Siefer from day one when he followed the boy upstairs when beckoned. He'd wandered off alone, hating the idea of having someone else in their home. This was supposed to be for him, but he didn't mind being by himself at home. Now he'd have to share his toys and his room…that was when he saw the fierce boy at the top of the stairs who waved at him with a hissed whisper.

"Come on. I have something to show you", Seifer had said in that secretive, arrogant, calculative way he would carry with him in his older years.

Curious, Hayner had followed without a second thought. There was no one else in that room, a room lined with 16 identical beds. The taller blond gestured for him to come closer.

"I have something to show you." Then Seifer kissed him full on the slips with a loud, sloppy smack. He pushed the younger boy down then raced from the room.

Trembling with indignant fury, Hayner chased Seifer down the stairs and all the way out into the orphanage yard where they ran circles around Hayner's parents and a fretting nun. The wizened lady snatched Seifer's ear and apologized to Hayner's parents, explaining that the 'brute child' was supposed to have stayed upstairs, that he never did well around visitors. But it was already too late. Hayner's parents were taken with the child, and with the way he interacted so well with their little Hayner who was usually so reserved.

Hayner clutched his mother's skirt in a silent, petulant fit, while the paperwork got drawn up and that same day, Seifer packed his meager possessions and was pinching Hayner's leg while they all drove home.

From then on Hayner's life was hell.

His parents deemed it okay to go on longer trips, farther away now that Hayner wouldn't be alone all the time. It would've been fine...If Seifer wasn't such an insufferable prick.

At least that's how it was until one day a few years ago. He was on the crux of fourteen when he'd been cornered after school on the way home. He was just coming into his own and wasn't afraid to express how comfortable he was with his sexuality. Hayner was not just the trendy version of bisexual either, he was a true appreciator of both sexes. Unfortunately, this wasn't allowed.

To be gay was bad, straight the norm, but to be both was a wretched, horrible thing. One wasn't supposed to mix poisons, you had to choose a side and take whatever came with that decision. Hayner was never one to follow trends though.

One day…he'd gotten brash, thinking it was cool to walk home by himself when he'd usually had at least Pence or Roxas around. They were busy and he had stuff to do that day… He'd fought like an alley-cat when they dragged him off the street, but the high schoolers were meaner...bigger. "You like cock huh? We'll give you something good you little freak."

They got his pants around his ankles, clapping hands over his mouth and fumbling with their own pants.

Luckily, Seifer was walking by with Rai and Fu.

"Isn't that your brother", Hayner heard Fu squeak. Hayner squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away, mortified at the tears stinging the corners of his vision. The one person he couldn't bear to see him like this was...was...

Going. Berserk.

He heard bones crunching and cries of pain echo around him. Dizzy and sick, Hayner sank to the ground.

"Don't let them get away. Fu! Break him!"

More high-pitched shrieks and the distinctive sound of blood spattering the walls around them.

"Dammit hold still!"

Hayner cracked glazed eyes open just in time to see Seifer looming over the one who'd ripped his pants open. "Open your mouth", he hissed into the guy's ear.

"Dude, hold on", Rai tried putting a hand on his shoulder and staggered back when Seifer slugged him. "Don't touch me! Listen scum", he bent down and fisted a handful of hair at the guy's nape, dragging him up and making his face hover over the curb. "That was my brother you were trying that shit with. _My brother. _Now, you know who I am don't you?" His voice dropped a sweet, sinister decibel.

_"_Seif-er...Seifer please man, I didn't know!"

"Hmm...", Seifer mused darkly. "Wrong answer. I won't tell you again. Open your mouth."

Drawing in shaky breaths between sobs, the guy did. Hayner's eyes widened when he heard the click of teeth on cement. In that moment he saw what Seifer would do. He somehow managed to hurdle himself at Seifer as the older boy's foot started its descent. The siblings tumbled to the dirty cement, Hayner shouting broken pleas into his brother's chest.

"Scram you sons of bitches!" Rai and Fu turned to the rest with glowers and kicked, punched, drove them away before Seifer could get back on his feet.

Seifer tried to sit up but the boy in his lap clung tighter and sobbed into Seifer's exposed stomach. "N-no...let's just go home. Sei, take me home, please..."

Hayner trembled when Seifer finally managed to sit up, drawing his younger brother with him. Seifer crouched then pulled Hayner's pants back up, eyes still bleached with anger. But he was here now, in the present. He shrugged off his sleeveless trench coat and draped it around Hayner's shoulders before guiding him to a stand.

"I'm not gonna carry you. Let's go." Despite his harsh tone, Seifer kept one hand firmly on Hayner's shoulder and tucked the younger boy against his side. His friends averted their gazes out of respect and pity the whole walk home.

When Hayner looked in the paper a few days later, he saw the faces of his almost rapists, stretched over the front page in black and white. They were bruised badly and the mangled remains of a car rested behind them. The caption said they'd died from a collision with a drunk driver...but Hayner knew better. He looked up, met his brother's eyes…and he knew.

He respected, feared Seifer from then on.

That frightful day had also planted a seed of something disgusting in him. Seifer never forced him...

_"Hay, you got some 'splainin to do."_

Hayner smirked. He would never explain. Not to his parents. Not to Selphie. Not to anyone. Its probably why he got along with Tidus so much. Why he hated the stupid brat. Tidus was loud, and lame, but he never demanded anything. Not like the others.

But Hayner wouldn't have him to fall back on anymore. He was alone again. Selphie promptly dumped him after the party, sick of his 'stubborn silences'. She may have been dumb but the girl knew her P's and Q's when it counted. Good.

Maybe she could find someone who would love her like she deserved.

And like before, he would soldier on. He'd done it once and he would keep doing it as long as he needed to.

He kept repeating this creed to himself as he dragged his weary body upstairs, bypassing the phone stand that flashed one new message in the dark.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Mmnnm…"

"Wake up Tidus."

"Mmmmnn." The blond shivered pleasantly when fingers joined the low hum of Leon's voice. He nuzzled into the pillow, wanting to savor this dream a little longer.

"Tiiiidus", the voice sang.

Wait…

Blue eyes cracked open and a lazy grin tugged at his lips when Leon's face swam into focus.

"Hey", Tidus croaked. "What're you doing in my room?"

The brunet snorted and leaned down to brush a chaste kiss to Tidus's forehead. "Try again brat."

Tidus didn't want to. He clung to the fog that addled his brain just like he was to the man above him. The blond tugged until Leon's hot mouth was kneading against his own, the caress rougher than before. A groan rumbled in Leon's chest, making Tidus's toes curl.

The teen parted his legs and rubbed the soles of his feet over the dark denim that clung to Leon's legs like sin. Pulling back, Leon eyed him.

Tidus squinted and tugged at the belts around Leon's waist with a petulant frown. "Off."

"Don't get saucy with me surfer boy." Twin chocolate shuddered with content as Tidus loosed a smokey chuckle. Leon dipped his head. "I thought we were waiting", he mumbled against the teen's warm neck.

"I've made every effort."

"That was a damned short-lived effort," Leon growled, reaching out and twining his fingers through Tidus's spikes. The teen gave a sharp gasp when Leon tugged, exposing the line of his neck. Leon braced himself then dragged his tongue over the honey column until Tidus was panting and squirming beneath him.

"Wait…wait!"

"Don't mess with the big boys unless you want to get played with." The voice was a feral rasp against his skin.

"U-uhn…m…m'sorry."

"Not yet you aren't."

"L-last night…Hayner…I…uhm!"

"Do you ever shut up", Leon grumbled, eyes narrowing in exasperation. Tidus's rebuttal dissolved in a hiss when Leon's hands dropped and began working at the drawstring of his trunks. At the same time the brunet leaned in and pressed his lips to Tidus's, prying them open with gentle pressure and sweeping his tongue inside with gruff pants.

For once, there was no voice screaming in Tidus's head, only a quiet certainty; he reached up and traced the scar on Leon's face, grinning when the other shuddered and buried his face in Tidus's shoulder, laying claim to the area with possessive bites.

The blond moaned softly as one of Leon's hands massaged, slipped beneath the hem of his trunks. His fingers tangled in silky chocolate, arching into Leon's touch. It was exciting and frustrating, those gloves. Just as he was about to reach for Leon's wrists, to help him along or stop him he wasn't quite sure—the obnoxiously cheery jangle of Tidus's cell cut through the humid air. They both froze.

"You've gotta be fuckin' _kidding_ me," Tidus groaned. Leon made to pull back but Tidus slipped his hands beneath the gray wife-beater and dug his nails into Leon's hips.

"Ignore it," he rasped, thrusting himself into Leon's fist. "Please…." He finally closed his hand around one of Leon's strong wrists and kept the hand there while he ground himself against it's sweet pressure.

Leon shuddered but he shook his head, panting heavily. "Let go, Ti", he whispered, running his hand through Tidus's hair like he was trying to convince more than the teen.

Tidus groaned again, biting Leon's neck in punishment before he pulled away, rolling around and snatching the phone off the nightstand. He blinked away the dizziness then sat up.

Leon got up too and stepped out the door, straightening his belts with one hand and snagging the edge of his glove with his teeth, tugging it taut and flexing his fingers. "I'll be right back," he muttered. "Answer your damn phone."

Tidus flushed before he flipped the accursed thing open. "'lo?"

"Young man, you've got some serious explaining to do."

Tidus's stomach dropped.

"You seem to have forgotten about the GPS in your SIM card. Next time you decide to lie and say you're spending the night at Pence's, you should let him take your phone."

"Mom..."

"Shut up", she snapped. "I'm sending my assistant to come pick you up...from wherever you are. We'll talk when you get home. He'll be there in ten minutes." A click, then the line went dead. Dread washed over him as Tidus lowered his cell and stared at it stupidly in his lap.

He got up on wobbly legs when he heard Leon call for him. The teen padded into the kitchen and Leon turned, came over to pet Tidus's cheek, brows pinched together with worry. "Babe, you're pale. What's wrong?"

When Tidus didn't offer a reply, Leon bent so he could be eye to eye with the younger male. "Who was on the phone?"

"My mom", he croaked finally. "Her assistant is coming to pick me up in ten." He glanced away and teethed his lip. "I should...I should get ready." He disappeared through the doorway again then the sound of running water drifted in from the open bathroom door.

Leon massaged his temples, subduing a bolt of panic. Shit, he forgot that Tidus was young enough to worry about that crap still. He was hoping not to have to deal with the "parents" so soon. First thing was first; Coffee.

He fumbled with the pot and switched out the filter. The fragrant grains crunched pleasantly when he scooped three heaping mounds in then flicked on the percolator.

So intent was he on his task that he didn't hear the front door open. So intent was he on his task that Leon didn't pay too much attention when a figure stepped into his kitchen, clutching a steaming thermos.

"Where is he?"

Leon jumped and turned to glare at his intruder. "What are you doing here?"

At that moment, Tidus trudged into the kitchen, his cheeks red like he'd just scrubbed his face. Golden spikes stuck out at odd angles, still damp from where he must've ran fingers through his hair in frustration or nerves.

He glanced up at the newcomer and mumbled, "Hey Vin. That was fast."

Vincent inclined his head with a smirk. "You're mother's kinda pissed. Best not keep her waiting. Got your stuff?"

Tidus managed a weak nod as his face scrunched with nausea.

"Wait a minute", Leon broke in. He turned to gape at the man. "_You're _his mother's assistant?"

Tidus looked up at his boyfriend's tone. "You know each other?"

Vincent shrugged and took a dainty sip from his thermos. "Yup. I've been tight with Shera for years. And uh…" He jerked his thumb in Leon's direction and glanced at Tidus. "This little punk is my uhm…foster son…"

"Foster son", Tidus boggled. He shook his head and cupped his temple with a groan.

"Does Cid know about this", Leon demanded.

It was Vincent's turn to toss a funny look in Leon's direction. "Uh, yeah? Being an assistant is a legitimate form of employment, you know."

Leon squinted at him then turned back to Tidus, mouth set in a grim line. "Don't worry. I'll come with you."

Vincent hedged. "I uh...I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I'm not abandoning him", Leon said hotly.

"Leon..." Tidus swallowed and grabbed Leon's shirt. "Seriously, my mom will eat you alive."

Vincent nodded emphatically. "If you want to come, let me drive and for gods sake let me do the talking." He glanced at his watch and sucked in a breath. "And personally, you'd better make a decision fast. We were supposed to be gone three minutes ago and I don't relish the idea of castration. Shera _always _keeps her promises."

Leon scrubbed a hand down his face. "Ok...yeah. Let's go."

"Lee", Tidus said weakly, clutching his shirt. "My mom is _really _mad. Maybe you should stay here. I don't want to lose you."

Leon shook his head. "You're not going to lose me, we've been through this. And besides…it's my fault that you…", he tossed a sheepish glance over his shoulder as he shrugged on his bomber jacket. "That you're in trouble. If we're going to do this right, I have to earn your mother's trust."

"Babe", an old blond hollered from outside. "A little help would be nice." Leon gaped at Vincent who strode over and nonchalantly held the door open.

"You brought Cid…"

"Yes, he brought Cid", Cid muttered at his foster son's astonished expression. "Now grab this." He shoved a plastic bag full of breakfast supplies; the makings for waffles, fruit, syrup; in Leon's hands. Then he turned to Tidus who was positively bug-eyed as he tried to melt into the wall. Cid grinned wolfishly at him and beckoned the boy over. "You can take this." He shoved two jugs of juice into Tidus's hands.

They bustled back to the kitchen with a few grunts.

"—didn't have to come—"

"—forgot about breakfast with your dear old dad, I'm fuckin' heartbroken—"

"—too old for this shit—"

"—leave you to your own damn devices and you'd starve, ungrateful bitch—"

Tidus blinked. Vincent came up behind them, still sipping from his coffee thermos and shifting his weight. "I hate to break up the pissing contest", Vincent sighed, "But I gotta get this kid back home."

Cid whistled crudely and gave Leon a sly grin that made Tidus's ears burn.

Leon made to follow them as they started to go out but Cid stopped him. "Where you goin?"

"With Tidus. I'm not letting him get in trouble by himself."

Cid shook his head, abnormally sage as he poured himself a cup of coffee from the fresh pot and topped it off with his hip-flask. As the golden liquid glugged into the mug, he locked eyes with Leon. "Ever think that you goin' might make the situation worse?"

Glaring, Leon turned anyway. Cid snorted and shook out a cigarette from his pack before cupping it and lighting up. He took a quick swallow from the coffee, cursed when it burned him, then followed the group at an amble, muttering, "I gotta see this", through a plume of smoke.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Tidus swallowed. Smacked his lips. Swallowed again. The tip of his tongue darted out to wet his lips, but he realized it was a losing battle. His throat, mouth, body was oddly devoid of moisture, given the situation was about to find himself in. He suddenly missed the ocean.

"You alright?"

He tossed a weak smile in Vincent's direction. "I'm good."

This morning and started off so well… Too well. He should've known the universe would take a dump on him. In a perfect world, this is how it should've gone…

_He'd awoken to a warm body surrounding him, protecting him from a bad dream he could hardly remember; Leon's nose tracing a path from his ear to the spot between his neck and shoulder, their soft, shared sigh of content. The two had fallen asleep like that, holding each other in the sanctimonious quiet. It seemed so oppressive the night before._

_Despite his body being cramped, sore; he felt fresh, awake, like he'd never been before Tidus was about to roll over at Leon's coaxing when his phone gave a sudden ugly chirp, calling each of them back to reality. Tidus reached over plucked it up, flipped it open, and promptly cursed when he realized his mistake._

"_Young man, you've got some serious explaining to do."_

_Leon set up with him, expression concerned when he saw Tidus's face bleached shock and terror. "M-mom", he managed to choke._

"_I'm sending my PA over to pick you up. Forgot about the GPS on your phone didn't you?"_

_Tidus momentarily entertained shutting his phone off._

"_I know what you're thinking Tidus. Do it, I dare you."_

_His breath came in short, ragged gasps as he tried to blink away the tears._

"_We'll finish this discussion when you get home. You have ten minutes to get ready."_

_The phone clicked and the line went dead._

_Tidus's fingers clenched around the phone, his shoulders shook, his lip trembled with husky sobs he couldn't quite stifle. Fuck! This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to…_

_She was disappointed in him. She was all he had for so long… And she was disappointed. It was far worse than anger._

"_Hey…" Leon cupped Tidus's hand with his own, pulling the cell away from his ear, where it still hovered, before he slid it out of small boy's desperate clutch and snapped it shut. "Hey, c'mere."_

_Tidus obeyed, turning to lay against Leon. They propped themselves against the wall and Leon ran his fingers through sandy locks while the teen lay limp in his arms. "I'll go with you okay? We'll get through this."_

_He felt the blond cringe against him. His heart clenched. "Do you want me to go with you?"_

"_Truth?", Tidus squeaked._

_Leon nodded._

"_I… N-no." He dug his nails into Leon's arm when he felt the man tense. "But not for the reasons that you think", he said quickly. Before Leon could answer, the doorbell rang, startling them both right off the bed._

"_She said ten minutes. God dammit", Tidus groaned._

_He extricated himself from under Leon with an impressive combination of lurches and wiggles while the doorbell rang again. Leon was silent as he got up too, dusting himself off with a blank expression._

_Tidus sighed and padded toward the door. It swung open and his mom's P.A. hunched on the stoop, arms crossed but still managing to hold a coffee cup upright. Tidus dragged his eyes up and was mildly disturbed when he met amusement in those crimson pools, rather than the sterile efficiency he was used to. "Go get dressed Tidus. We'll be going soon."_

_The P.A. smirked and stepped around him. Nodding, the blond ducked his head and scurried into Leon's room just as Leon stepped out. The door snapped shut behind him. Twin chocolate slit into a glare like he wanted to burn a hole through the wood. After a moment he trudged toward his kitchen. Because of the layout of the house, he didn't see the other man's face right away. At the moment, all he knew was that the man in his home wanted to take Tidus away from him and feed the boy to a dangerous, angry, faceless beast called "Mom". _

_Simmering with his thoughts, Leon had the coffee mostly prepped. He turned with the carafe full of water when the P.A. stepped into the kitchen, almost making him drop it. _

_The P.A. raised an eyebrow, smirk widening when Leon's only answer to his silent challenge was a throaty growl. Leon curled his lip and cut himself off, turning so he could finish his task. "It's too damn early to deal with you. Go home", he mumbled._

"_I can't."_

"_Look", he started to snap, but just then Tidus stepped into the kitchen. His cheeks were pink from where he'd scrubbed them and his hair spiked in odd directions from where he'd combed it through with wet fingers. "Okay Vin, I'm ready."_

"_Got your stuff squirt?"_

_Tidus nodded then jerked with surprise when Leon suddenly whirled around in a storm of splattering coffee as he spat, "You?! You're the P.A.?!"_

_Vincent grinned, wiggling his fingers that were still wrapped around his coffee cup. _

_Tidus's baby blues popped out of his head like dinner plates. "You two know each other?"_

_Vincent snorted. "You could say that."_

"_He's my evil stepmother", Leon said flatly. _

"_Your… what now?" Tidus boggled._

"_I wouldn't go so far as to say evil—", Vincent started to mutter but Tidus cut him off. _

"_Hold on", the teen rubbed his temples as they gave a vicious throb. "So your dad—"_

"_Foster dad", Leon barked._

"_And my mom's P.A. are…?"_

_Vincent laughed. "Makes you and Squally here practically brothers huh?" He wrinkled his nose. "Ew, incest."_

_Tidus scrubbed a hand down his face and mumbled, "Oh boy", against his palm. _

_A piercing beep shredded everyone's ears as the watch on Vincent's wrist came to life. "Speaking of which", the man said, frowning down at it, "We gotta go. Can't keep Mrs. Shera waiting."_

_The doomed expression returned to Tidus's face. _

"_I'm coming too", Leon came to stand behind Tidus and placed a protective hand on the teen's shoulder. _

_Tidus clenched his teeth like he wanted to contradict his boyfriend, but in the end his shoulders slumped with relief and defeat. _

_Vincent shrugged. "Your funeral." _

_They all piled into the car, Vincent up front and Leon and Tidus in back._

Ah. That was how it was _supposed_ to be. A simple, clean, slightly humorous scenario that made him sweat a little less. Instead he was pretty much in the same position, but there was no comfort in the sleek car. There was Cid (who he'd blocked from his little fantasy because he was frigging scary and crude…then again, in Tidus's fantasy he should've tried a scenario where he didn't get caught…). The man belted out a roar of a laugh and bent over to place a sloppy kiss on his lover's cheek. Vincent gifted him with a sly grin while Leon snarled at them both to keep their eyes on the road.

The parents regarded their foster son with loving indifference and Tidus watched this all with a dawning sort of horror. Vincent, his mother already knew and believed to be quite respectable. Tidus was supposed to be in trouble, and he was about to bring home a circus.

When Vincent adjusted his mirror and saw the two males huddled in back together like two sullen children about to get punished—their hands tangled in a vice grip, with Leon occasionally leaning over to murmur small comforts into Tidus's ear that made him smile weakly and shiver in response—well, one couldn't blame him for the little stir of pity that gripped his heart.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Shera was not happy. She leaned forward, propping her elbows on her knees and resting her chin in the web of her hands. "I'm sorry", she said softly, voice just this side of sinister. "But could you repeat that one more time. I think my hearing just failed."

Leon swallowed. "I said…I'm dating your son ma'am. And if it's alright with you, I'd like to do this right, with your consent."

She smiled, but her eyes sharpened. "See, that's what I thought you said. And", she blinked a few times, "My eyes must be failing me too because this looks like a 'meet-the-parents' scenario…but that can't be right, can it?"

"Now Shera", Vincent started.

Her eyes flicked towards him and he closed his mouth with a click of teeth.

Tidus cringed but held tighter to Leon's hand, his face ashen pale as he forced his breathing to stay slow and even.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three ma'am but I—"

"Occupation?"

"I'm a mechanic at Cid Highwind's shop." He pointed to the wizened blond who inclined his head, chewing on the butt of the cigarette he'd stubbed out of respect. "But ma'am please, I—"

"Mom, stop", Tidus begged.

Her finger sprang up and pointed at him like a deadly, finely manicured weapon. "Not a word out of you young man."

Tidus bowed his head. The leather of Leon's glove creaked as his fingers twitched, trying to sooth Tidus as subtly as possible. It was hot, damp from where Leon was probably sweating.

TIdus licked his lips again.

"He's a good boy Shera. I raised him right enough to be honest and—"

"_Just because _you're the…partner of my P.A., don't assume you have free reign to speak in my home, much less defend your son's actions to me. Do keep in mind, I may be a retired scientist but I still know how to dissect things. _Live_ things."

Cid raised his brow but swallowed his retort when Vincent put a hand on his arm with a warning look. He snorted, crossing his arms and looking away. They were both out of the direct line of fire, leaning against the far wall with Leon and Tidus on the loveseat in front of Shera's office chair. Her computer blinked at them every so often…everything was otherwise bathed in the tense atmosphere.

Shera directed the full fire of her glower at Leon. "What makes you _think _I'd let my son, my _seventeen-year-old _son date you, a full grown man?"

Leon didn't flinch. "Because I care for him."

"Bullshit", she snapped. The sudden expletive felt like a slap. She was so composed in her neatly cut powersuit, a woman who worked mainly from home now that her experimenting days were over but still had to go into the office sometimes to clout people over the head and get stuff done. She was a pivot executive and one who did what she had to, who'd clawed her way up after her husband had left her in order to protect her son. She was not about to see that hard work flushed down the drain.

She'd already lost part of her son to the ocean. She wouldn't let him make another fatal mistake, wouldn't let someone…take her baby from her.

"Mom", Tidus wailed.

"To your room. _Now_", she bellowed.

Vincent grimaced as Tidus ran past him, thundering up the stairs in a flurry of choked gasps before the muffled slam of a door shook the little house to its very foundations.

He turned back in time to see Leon spring to his feet. It was instinctual now, the way his body sought to protect, to comfort the younger male. The muscles in his neck corded with the strain it took to keep himself in place.

Vincent's smile was sad. He could see it, and despite the hard glitter in his boss's eye he knew she could too. That's why his brows shot into his hairline when she said, "I won't press charges if you leave now."

Leon started to say something when she shrieked, "Get out of my house. _Leave._"

Leon didn't move for a solid minute. When he finally regained control, the effort to drag his body toward the door was visible.

Cid stood up. "Now, hold on, you're not going anywhere." Vincent put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look that said,_ go with him._

The older man was incredulous. Vincent shook his head, jerking with his chin. "Just go", he whispered. "I'll take care of this."

Cid heaved a husky sigh but in the end, he relented. Clapping his foster son on the shoulder, he led them both outside to the car. It was much quieter when he closed the door. The living room lapsed into silence.

Vincent turned back to his boss and watched her, this mother as she sat on her couch swathed in age and fret. Veritable waves of anger, frustration and confusion radiated from her skin, tainting the air with something vaguely metallic. He tilted his head when she got up with the determined air of someone who's just made a heavy decision.

The woman jumped when Vincent pushed himself up from the wall as well. She waved him away. "Take the rest of the day off." She breezed past him up the stairs. Vincent shot her a flippant, two fingered salute and disappeared out the door to do his part in salvaging what he could for the star-crossed boneheads.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"You lied to me."

Tidus jerked up from where he'd been covering his face. His hands fell like dead weights to his knees. "Yes." It wouldn't make any difference denying it now, and he'd never been a good liar anyway.

Shera brushed her fingers against his cheek, murmuring. "Is it my fault Tidus? Is it my fault you're being this way?"

"Ma…I've thought about a lot of things, like... where I was, what I'd got myself into. I started to feel... light-headed, and then, sleepy. ...I think I had a dream—a dream of being alone. I wanted someone—anyone—beside me, so I didn't have to feel alone anymore. You understand don't you?"

He looked up at her, his eyes full of grief because he knew his mother did. Shera deflated. "What about that nice girl…uh…"

"Yuna", he whispered, voice hoarse. "She dumped me, and I thought…well. See, I met Leon and—"

Shera cut off his explanation with a tired, "Tidus, not like this…."

"So I can't have someone too, is that it?"

"That's not what I said. Tidus, listen to mama—"

"Is it because he's a guy? Because he's older?"

"Tidus—"

"Or maybe", the blond shrieked, suddenly hysterical again, "Maybe it's because you haven't moved on from dad with Auron and this is just another way to punish me because I pushed him away." His head snapped to the side from the force of his mother's blow. First he was numb with shock, then…the sting, the throb, the heat of betrayal and anger and pain.

Twin aqua shuddered to half-mast as Tidus schooled his expression. "So that's it then."

"Listen to me, damn you. I'm trying to _protect_ you."

"From what", he snapped, tone so bitter it puckered his whole face. "Happiness?"

"From a broken heart and _something you're not ready for_, you little shit! You won't be able to handle the kind of ridicule you'll suffer while you're with him, nor the crippling agony when…he decides to leave."

Tidus glared up at his mother, ambivalent to her frustrated tears. His own insides were on fire, squirming with righteous fury. "For once mom, that's _not yours_ to decide." He scooted back on his bed and rolled over, facing the wall as he curled into a petulant ball.

Shera felt helpless, standing there. Her hand hovered uselessly in the air over his head a moment before dropping back to her side. "Fine", she sighed. "Sit here and pout. At least _this way_ you're acting your age."

Tidus screamed into his pillow and struck the wall with fists and kicks as the door slammed behind him.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"She'll calm down."

Leon stiffened then plucked the string one more time before pausing on his guitar. He squinted out the window while the scent and sizzle of bacon filled his kitchen. Cid flicked his cigarette as he gave the skillet in front of him a vicious jostle. "Over-easy sound good?"

Leon grunted and Vincent rubbed a comforting hand down his leg. "Shera is…angry now, but things will get better."

"I'm not going to abandon him. She doesn't scare me."

Vincent grinned and squeezed Leon's knee. "Keep thinking that way. Are you going to go see him today?"

"No. He hasn't tried to contact me."

"Well…neither have you."

Leon's gaze sharpened, remaining stubbornly elusive and his fingers tightened around the guitar's neck.

Vincent sighed through his nose. "Okay. You sit here and pout. I don't have time to coddle you." The man got up and walked out, leaving his partner to go blow off some steam before he throttled them all.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

_"_It's_ okay baby. We don't need him. It'll be okay."_

_"Mom?"_

_"Yes Tidus?"_

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"Oh", she said. Her son blinked up at her and placed a chubby hand against her wet cheek. "I just got something in my eye is all." She swiped a finger over her lid as her lips quirked into a tremulous smile. _

_"Mom?"_

_"Yes baby?"_

_"Is dad coming back?"_

_She tangled her fingers in his flaxen hair and coughed out a husky sound; something between a sob and a laugh. "No. He's not."_

_Tidus bowed his head, chin puckered in a frown and lips pressed together. He was young, but not young enough to ask why. _

_"It'll be okay", his mother whispered. _

The scene blurred together in a palate of colors. Grey.

_"You're just a coot like my old man", Tidus, a preteen now, griped. "What do you know?"_

_Auron kept his face a study of perfect neutrality as he clapped the boy on the shoulder. He was still damp, having just been grudgingly coaxed from the waves. Tidus's mother really had no idea how seemlessly the boy's name and the ocean came together, fickle tides that came and went, never leaving the shore the same as it gave and take. _

_"I know that you're a greedy little savage, just like your father", he rumbled. _

_Tidus winced when the hand moved from his shoulder to rumple his hair affectionately. _

_"But I also know that _unlike _Jecht, you've got a good head on your shoulders. Your mother worries after you out here. This is how he died, you know."_

_"I ain't gonna die like that bastard. I'll be better than him."_

_Auron's mask finally cracked with the barest of smiles. "No one can replace your father."_

_It was just the spark Tidus needed. He wrenched his body backwards and spun, barely missing Auron with his surfboard. He narrowed his eyes and sprinted into the hissing surf, shouting over his shoulder, "Just watch me!"_

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

_Tidus shut the door and hollered, "Mom? I'm home."_

_He trundled through the entryway towards the kitchen like he'd done everyday for the past eight years. But today he stopped. _

_His mother was struggling, but not like she wanted to get away. Auron was holding her to him and they were kissing. His mentor, his teacher, his most trusted friend was kissing...his..._

_"What the hell is this!?"_

_They both jumped. The woman turned to her child, swallowing, out of breath. "Tidus, honey..."_

_"Mom!" Tidus's brain stuttered, voice cracking with incredulity. "Don't you love dad anymore?"_

_Auron glanced up but didn't let Shera go. She panted, weakly resting her head on his shoulder, eyes glazed. _

_"Get off her!" Tidus lunged forward and wedged them apart. His mother gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders but he didn't care. "Get out! Auron, get out!" Tidus's face scrunched as his voice rose into a hysteric scream. He balled his fists and beat his own head in so he wouldn't hit the older man. "Get out", he shrieked, over and over, "Leave, go away! Get the hell out!"_

_"Tidus!"_

_His mother slapped him so hard his head snapped to the side. He placed a hand up to his cheek and looked at her, pleading silently for something he didn't know how to ask for. "No", he mumbled. "You were his friend Auron. This...this is wrong." _

_"Tidus, please. I think we need to-"_

_"No", Tidus bellowed. _"_No! That's ridiculous! No way! I don't believe you!_"

_His mother tried to catch him but he pushed past her and ran out the door. _

_When Auron found him again, the tween was drifting on his back on the surfboard, allowing the water to lap up over his ears so he wouldn't hear anything save for the dull roar of the ocean's heart._

_"Tidus", the man called. He looked older than he really was, standing tall and grey in the shallows. "Tidus, come out of there. We need to talk."_

_The blond didn't move, didn't even open his eyes. _

_Grousing, Auron stripped off his jacket, shoes, and socks. He rolled up both pantlegs and sleeves and plunged into the push and pull of the waves. He wasn't used to it at first, but he had been one of Jecht's closest friends so his body adapted after a while, getting into the habit of treading, diving, pushing and surging past the choppy shallows before he reached the glassy ocean beyond. If the brat didn't want to talk, then he'd just have to come out and make him._

_He spluttered when Tidus glided past him, paddling on his belly. He turned to head back but Tidus's foot caught his head and pushed him under before the boy continued on his way. _

_When the man finally managed to extract himself from the ocean's frigid suction, he stood dripping on squishy sand and glaring at his pupil, the occasional cough kicking his sternum. Tidus lounged on the drier dunes high up and regarded him with an imperious expression. After a few strategic shakes, Auron trekked up and flopped by Tidus. They stared out at the swirling tides for a while in silence. _

_Auron took it as a good sign that Tidus wasn't still trying to run. "...can we talk?"_

_"There's nothing to talk about", Tidus snapped back, his fury as stunning and sudden as a monsoon. He paused, flicking dark spots onto the sand and turned toward his mentor so the orange sun fell on his back. _

_The man sat there, accepting, waiting for it all to blow over. Tidus saw white. "I _trusted _you, you bastard! How could you do this!?"_

_"Do what", Auron snarled. Then he bit his tongue, voice softening with determination. "Would it really be so bad? Would you really be so resistant to your mother's happiness?"_

_Tidus took a shaky breath. "You can't make her happy Auron."_

_"Your father isn't coming back. Isn't it time she be allowed to move on?"_

_"That's not for you to decide!" He shot to his feet, chest heaving. "They never found a body. He might not be dead…and…and until I know for sure…" He shook his head and gulped in air, trying to stave off the panic attack that lurked just under the surface. "You stay away from me, you hear? You stay away from me and mom. We don't need you."_

_"Tidus...be reasonable. Please. You don't have to stay in Jecht's shadow forever. We can move on toge—"_

_"Stop." Tidus massaged his temple with one hand and hefted his board in the other. "Not another word, please. Just...stay away from us. I mean it."_

_Tidus turned and began the longest walk of his life, leaving the last man he ever wanted to trust slumped like a sad monument in the sand. When he got back, it was dark. He tromped upstairs, not acknowledging his mother. She sat in the window seat overlooking the coast and did the same. _

_The next morning, Tidus went to school as he had for the past eight years. For the first time in his memory, someone was subbing for Auron. Later, he found out his mentor was being transferred to another school, in another district with a name that meant nothing but 'far away'. _

_A week after that, Tidus experienced another first; his mother slapped him...and kept on doing so. For a long time after that, Tidus came home like he had for the past eight years. Only now, instead of his mother bustling around with a smile in the kitchen, she sat at the window seat, hands folded, straight-faced. _

_They stopped looking each other in the eye because whenever their gazes did happen to lock, each was wracked with guilt and pain. _

_Tidus..._

"Tidus..."

_She never said it, but deep down Tidus felt he was part of the reason for her broken heart. Like any woman, she wanted to feel wanted, loved, appreciated..._

_She wanted another man's touch, and that was something Tidus couldn't give her. They were both trapped in Jecht's carefree shadow, tormented with memories of his promise, a broken forever. _

_"I forbid you to go out in the ocean."_

_"Uh-huh", Tidus said, rolling his pencil between his fingers and staring at his blank homework. _

_Tidus shoved past her and trudged down the stairs. _

It was the same. They were repeating the same vicious cycle as they'd done when Tidus evicted Auron from their lives.

"I forbid you to see him."

"Uh-huh", he said again. Tidus shoved the last mouthful of cornflakes down and shouldered his backpack. He stood and looked at her. "Anything else ma?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm serious young man."

He snorted and strode out the door. He was not a proud surfer like his father, who went wherever the waves drifted. He was not even a man yet. In a few months he'd be eighteen. He loved his mother, he did, but mother be damned, he _would _be with Leon..

And he wasn't bitter about his father. Not really.

He was taking up the man's mantle, and he was going to do better because he'd do what he loved, be with who he wanted, AND stick with his family. Jecht may not have been particularly cruel, but this is one lesson that remained as a deep scar for both Shera and her son.

The parents do, the children follow, and the children grown try to do better.

He smiled as he flipped out his phone, having gotten Leon's number last time. His mom hadn't seen fit to take his phone away and he clicked out a quick message. Suddenly his phone started to vibrate. He hit the green button and sent the incomplete text to his drafts as he pressed it to his ear.

Leon's voice flowed out. "I've calmed down. Don't worry. We should give this time. Let your mom adjust."

Jecht, from what Tidus could remember, always tended to deny his position, take things easy, and never worried about the present situation. He left things for tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow. It was a trait Tidus despised, and so in true Tidus fashion he said hotly, "I won't leave 'us' for tomorrow. This is our story! Now let's see this thing through together."

Even from here, he could feel Leon smile. "Hey kid. Wanna play a little hookie today?"

"Yes please", Tidus breathed into the phone.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"_Sooooo_…you're being petty."

"I can have you replaced you know."

Vincent smirked over his coffee cup. He was back at his madam's house for want of strangling his…foster-step-son-thing. "No ma'am I don't think you can. Who else would help you straighten your affairs with such efficiency, or lace your caffeine with cocaine?"

"I'm just trying to do what's best for him", she blurted suddenly. "He's still my little boy."

"With all-due-respect Shera, he isn't quite so little anymore. He's growing up and should be allowed his little pangs and struggles just like the rest of us."

"Tidus…still needs me." She trailed off and they both turned to watch as the teen stepped out the front gate, phone pressed to his ear and a soft, fond grin on his lips.

"You've done all you can", Vincent said. "Now let life do its job. With or without you, he's going to do this. It'll be a lot easier on him if you give your support though."

Shera slumped in the window seat, expression mutinous.

"Hey", Vincent nudged her. "Look on the bright side. At least you won't get sabotaged in your own pursuits again."

"Get out."

He did, but not before turning to ask, "The usual ma'am?"

"Cappuccino…blacker…drier than Satan's soul", she hissed.

_**Wow, lol. Well that was interesting. Feel better now? Updates that are coming in the Near future are Pondering of Peripherals, an LM oneshot featuring Reno and Shelke, cause I'ma crackhead like that, and possibly more ASFW. Maybe. We'll see if I can keep the energy up. Reviews equal energy *nudge, hint, winks-so-hard-I-lose-an-eye***_


End file.
